Azra
by Anahissa
Summary: AU. A l'âge de 7 ans, Anakin rencontre une personne qui changera toute sa vie. Quelqu'un qui lui apprendra de nouvelles choses sur la Force. Il deviendra alors un Azra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: la série Star Wars ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient à Mickey &co, avec Lucas le génie.**

 **Bon voilà, une nouvelle histoire que j'ai écrite, j'ai déjà écrit la suite mais j'attends de la terminer, il me manque quatre chapitres un peu près. C'est la première partie d'une série. Enfin bref je fais un AU des prequels de Star Wars. Ici c'est la menace fantôme.**

 **L'idée m'est venue en regardant une vidéo d'Assassin's Creed, je me suis dit et s'il y avait un ordre de Jedi un peu comme eux? Du coup j'ai un peu développé l'idée, et me disant que si cela se passait dans la galaxie où se déroule l'histoire de Star Wars, les Jedi les auraient déjà remarqués. Donc le début de l'histoire se passe dans une autre galaxie, du nom de Nema. Mais la suite se passera majoritairement dans la galaxie de Star Wars.**

 **J'avais surtout dans l'idée de créer un personnage qui devient le professeur d'Anakin, j'ai beau apprécié Obi Wan et les autres Jedi, mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour lui, au contraire de ce personnage, dont le rôle majoritaire dans cette histoire est de former l'élu. Car franchement, quand on regarde l'épisode de Clone Wars quand ils sont sur Mortis, on voit un potentiel gâché, dans cette histoire, Anakin sera vraiment puissant et sera beaucoup moins influençable. La Force l'a tout de même créé, ce n'est pas le premier gars qu'on croise dans la rue.**

 **Niveau romance, je compte garder les couples d'origine, j'hésite à mettre l'OC avec quelqu'un. Il faudra voir.**

 **Donc voilà, bonne lecture à tous :)**

 _ **Azra Chapitre 1 Tatooine**_

Lyra Daenesys regarda derrière elle, espérant que personne ne l'avait suivie, si c'était le cas, cette personne allait devoir être éliminée, sa mission ne pouvait pas être un échec. Trop de gens dépendaient d'elle, si elle n'atteignait pas la chambre forte dans laquelle se trouvait l'arme, celle-ci serait utilisée à des fins … elle n'osait pas y songer. La peur et le dégoût lui montaient à la gorge rien que d'y penser, elle resserra les poings en pensant à son créateur, Kahr Nius, cet être abject, qui appartenait à la race des Arzhul, des êtres bipèdes à la peau aussi noire que l'ébène avec des cornes sur les mains et la tête, des cornes venimeuses bien entendu, il fallait qu'ils soient horribles au plus profond de leur être. La galaxie Nema avait beaucoup trop souffert à cause d'eux, surtout qu'ils avaient décidé d'agrandir leur royaume, et ce par la force, ils avaient déjà conquis plus de cinq cent millions de systèmes solaires. D'autres espèces avaient décidé d'en faire de même, chacune cherchant à asseoir son pouvoir. Aujourd'hui Nema était déchirée en une guerre à trois côtés et aucun de ces côtés ne voulait se plier devant l'autre, chacun voulait sa part du gâteau. Et si pour cela les planètes conquises devaient payer, elles le paieraient. Dans cette guerre, les utilisateurs de la force étaient traqués de partout, cherchés et utilisés pour combattre au sein d'un côté, on les prenait dès la naissance s'il le fallait et on les entraînait à devenir des machines de guerre.

Et cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mille ans qu'elle durait, détruisait des milliards de peuples, déchirait des familles, faisant pleurer les mères et les enfants, apportant le désespoir. Nema était plongée dans le chaos, personne ne savait comment établir la paix. Mais au sein de cette guerre, se trouvait un ordre, il était né au début de la guerre, lorsque des utilisateurs de la force, alors enrôlés pour la première fois dans ce conflit, avaient décidé de se rebeller et faire membre à part. Avant la guerre, chaque planète entrainait ses utilisateurs de la force, avec cette guerre, ils avaient été obligés de rentrer dans ce conflit. Mais avec cet ordre, leur but était de sauver ce qui restait de Nema, et pour cela chacun de leur membre était envoyé dans des missions spéciales, tuer des hauts responsables des trois camps, voler et détruire les projets de nouvelles armes, si ce n'est les détruire elle-même. Ils travaillaient tous dans l'ombre, on les appelait les Azraël, les anges de la mort, car c'était des assassins avant tout, des gens dont l'identité était inconnue, eux-mêmes ne se connaissaient pas tous, le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de se reconnaitre était par la force et le tatouage qu'ils portaient, celui d'une paire d'ailes et de deux sabres laser croisés.

Lyra posa alors la main sur son cœur, là où se trouvait le sien. L'ordre d'Azraël s'était réuni pour discuter de la menace qu'avait créée Kahr Nius, l'arme dont il était question était un aspirateur de force, le prototype n'était que mis au point mais la menace qu'elle représentait était bien trop grande pour la laisser de côté. Le principe était que lorsqu' un utilisateur de la force, qu'on appelait aussi forceur, commençait à lancer des éclairs où utilisait la force pour quoi que ce soit d'autre, cela allait être aspiré, puis converti pour finalement être rejeté et créer un champ de destruction, elle était capable à la fois de créer un bouclier autour de son lanceur, et de détruire tout ce qui était autour de lui, dans un périmètre variable choisi proportionnel à la force absorbée.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu les holo-vidéo d'essais, elle avait eu envie de vomir. Kahr Nius s'était amusé à massacrer toute une ville, le son de son rire résonnait encore dans sa tête, alors que des débris pleuvaient autour de lui, des cadavres tombant comme des feuilles mortes et lui autour d'eux, souriant, comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il n'allait pas vivre longtemps si Lyra avait son mot à dire là-dessus.

Elle tourna dans un autre couloir, le vaisseau était immense, Kahr Nius était en train de dîner avec d'autres hauts dirigeants de l'armée Arzhul, certains étaient des humains comme Lyra, mais ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air, et parmi eux se trouvait son frère, Kris, il était chargé de les distraire, tandis qu'elle allait vers la chambre forte. Lyra croisa de nouveaux forceurs, ceux –là ne l'avaient pas sentis, pas comme ceux d'avant, qu'elle avait jetés dans une vide ordure, elle ne voulait pas qu'une patrouille les surprenne. Elle se cacha derrière un mur, heureusement pour elle, son astrodroid avait brouillé les caméras de son secteur, et ceux qui se chargeaient de les regarder, étaient contrôlés par Vin, la petite-amie de son frère, cette dernière avait toujours eu un don pour manipuler l'esprit des gens, et pour l'instant cela leur servait beaucoup. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'amiral Ji Nius, le grand-frère de ce cher Kahr, n'arrive avec sa flotte et décide de tous les tuer.

Lyra prépara ses sabres, elle souffla un instant, elle pouvait le faire, il le fallait, ils n'étaient que quatre et se trouvaient justement devant cette maudite chambre. Il fallait qu'elle les surprenne, elle se concentra, sentit la force autour d'elle, en elle, former un flux, mais ce qui l'intéressait, c'était les molécules d'eau présentes dans l'air, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, l'un d'eux commençaient à s'agiter et, oh non ! il regardait dans sa direction, d'un geste précis, Lyra leva sa main droite, écarta les doigts, avant de les refermer brusquement, au-même moment, des bulles d'eau se formèrent autour de la tête des forceurs, les enfermant pour les noyer , en même temps, le forceur qui l'avait senti tandis la main vers elle, resserrant son poing, Lyra sentit sa gorge enfermée dans un étau, elle tint bon et garda sa prise sur les quatre forceurs, elle tenta de lutter, l'emprise était grande sur elle, mais sa détermination l'était encore plus. Elle sentit sa volonté s'affirmer et fit monter la force en elle jusqu'à son cou, l'étreinte se fit plus faible, jusqu'à disparaître. Elle regarda passivement ces forceurs se noyer lentement. Avant elle aurait pu songer à les sauver, malheureusement les Arzhul utilisaient des puces qui leur permettaient de pouvoir contrôler l'esprit de leur forceurs, et si on essayait de la leur enlever, ils devenaient fous, jusqu'à exploser de l'intérieur.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle activa son sabre à temps pour parer le coup qui l'aurait coupée en deux si elle n'avait pas agi au bon moment.

-Ne pense pas t'échapper l'Azra ! siffla l'Arzhul qui appuya encore plus sur son coup.

Lyra leva un sourcil sous sa capuche, son visage était caché derrière un masque, le principe de l'identité secrète était bien ancré chez elle.

-Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention, dit-elle en souriant, en son for intérieur elle avait pitié pour lui, elle n'aimait pas les Arzhul mais certains Arzhuls étaient dans l'ordre, dans cette guerre, toutes les espèces avaient joué un rôle atroce, certaines plus que d'autres, mais dans ce jeu, il n'y avait pas de pitié. L'Arzhul n'était qu'un adolescent, la force lui disait seize ans, elle était à peine plus âgée que lui, vingt ans, mais ici commençait un duel à mort.

Les deux combattants enchaînèrent coup sur coup, le garçon frappait fort, Lyra jouait sur la vitesse. C'était un duel à mort où chaque frappe pouvait être fatale, les deux adversaires étaient tous deux entraînés pour tuer. Soudain il y eut un gémissement de douleur, Lyra grimaça en voyant qu'elle était touchée à la cuisse. Le garçon en profita pour lui envoyer des éclairs, elle érigea un bouclier avec sa main juste à temps, absorbant l'énergie avant de la renvoyer vers son adversaire. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, et cria de douleur, Lyra grimaça, son cri allait alerter d'autres personnes, elle le fit venir vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant dans son esprit le code d'accès de la porte de la chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin trouvé, elle le tua, abrégeant ses souffrances, elle s'attarda un instant devant le visage figé de douleur de l'Arzhul, et se mordit les lèvres, combattant contre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Voilà ce qu'entraînait cette guerre, toujours plus de morts, ce monde la dégoûtait, et elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

Elle reprit son chemin, entra le code d'accès, et s'introduisit dans la chambre. Là au-milieu, flottant au-dessus d'un support, protégé par un champ magnétique, se trouvait l'arme. Elle avait la forme d'une sphère, à peine plus grosse qu'une pomme, mais avec une poignée, certainement pour que l'utilisateur la tienne convenablement, Lyra se retint de rire, une chose si petite qui pouvait causer tant de dégâts. D'un geste de la main, le champ de protection disparut, elle s'avança vers l'objet, le prenant avec précaution, et le mit dans sa poche intérieure. Elle regarda alors les machines de contrôle, y connecta son datapad. Il fallait qu'elle pirate le système, et détruise ensuite toutes les données sur l'arme. On ne savait jamais si d'autres copies du plan de l'arme étaient cachées quelque part ailleurs dans la galaxie, il fallait qu'elle copie ces données, et qu'elle détruise celles du système.

Après un long moment, elle réussit à se connecter, et fit charger les informations, cela allait prendre du temps. Elle ne cessait de prier que personne ne viendrait, elle avait tué la plupart des forceurs qui gardaient l'endroit, mais elle ne savait pas s'il y en avait d'autres et cherchait dans la force, ceux qui s'approchaient d'un peu trop près de son endroit. Grâce à la force, elle avait imité les signatures de ceux qu'elle avait tués, espérant que cela allait les duper un bon moment.

Enfin, après quinze minutes, le chargement se termina. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle sentit une dizaine d'individus se rapprocher dangereusement de là où elle était. Elle sortit vite de la salle, laissant les corps des forceurs cachés à l'intérieur avec plusieurs bombes, avant de se diriger vers le hangar, elle lança un message d'appel à Kris et à Vin par télépathie, ce dernier savait ce qu'il devait faire, tuer Kahr.

Enfin elle arriva au hangar, elle se précipita sur un vaisseau, celui dont elle avait détruit le traceur tout à l'heure, quand elle s'était introduit dans la station vaisseau Arzhul. Malheureusement devant elle l'attendait la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. C'était Kahr, entouré d'un groupe de droïdes de combats et de forceurs, dont l'un tenait en joue Kris et Vin avec un blaster.

-Tiens ! Tiens ! regardez qui voilà ! lança ironiquement l'Arzhul, les cornes sur ses jointures de mains et sur son front luisaient d'une lueur argenté sous la lumière. On tente de s'échapper ma petite ? C'est vraiment dommage que tu veuilles nous fausser compagnie alors que tes deux compagnons sont ici.

Vin tenta de se débattre et Lyra vit ses tentacules sur sa tête virer rouge.

-Va-t-en ! Ne fais pas attention à nous ! Il faut… AAAAHH ! s'écria Vin.

Elle hurla de douleur quand Kahr lui enfonça son sabre laser dans l'épaule.

-Espèce de monstre ! s'écria Kris en voulant se lever, mais le forceur qui le tenait l'en empêcha.

-Monstre ? s'étonna Kahr, c'est plutôt vous, vous tentez de voler l'un de mes joyaux les plus précieux et vous pensez que je vais être content ? Vous et vos autres petits Azra êtes une véritable plaie dans cette guerre. Au lieu de nous laisser gagner contre ces vulgaires microbes de Darien et Vilmar, vous nous empêcher avec vos assassinats, vos méthodes toutes plus abjectes qui représentent bien les lâches que vous êtes. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que vous voulez la paix ? demanda-t-il en prenant une voix aigue moqueuse.

Il se pencha vers Kris, le prenant par les cheveux pour que leur visage soit face à face, les yeux gris de l'Arzhul rencontrèrent ceux dorés de l'humain.

-Sache qu'il n'y a pas de paix sans guerre humain ! cracha-t-il.

Kris demeura imperturbable malgré la salive verte qui lui dégoulinait sur le visage. Kahr se tourna vers ses hommes.

-Tuez-les.

-NOOON ! s'écria Lyra qui était demeurée stupéfaite depuis tout à l'heure.

Elle s'avança vers eux mais des tirs la retinrent pour les bloquer avec ses sabres, sous ses propres yeux, son frère et Vin se firent décapiter, et leur têtes roulèrent jusqu'à ses pieds.

Lyra sentit la rage monter en elle, alors qu'elle sentait plusieurs forceurs utiliser la force sur elle, elle prit l'aspirateur de force et le déclencha. Une onde de choc se dirigea vers eux, les yeux de Kahr s'étaient écarquillés, lui qui était sûr d'avoir pris les bonnes précautions pour protéger son invention et comment savait-elle l'utiliser ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, son crâne avait fait impact avec le mur.

Lyra quant à elle, continua à utiliser l'arme, se dirigeant vers un vaisseau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, elle avait son esprit rempli d'une telle colère, et cette colère alimentait l'arme, en même temps qu'elle absorbait la force des forceurs.

Elle entra dans le vaisseau, le mit en route, on continuait à lui tirer dessus. Soudain elle sentit le vaisseau s'arrêter dans son mouvement, c'était des forceurs qui essayaient de l'immobiliser, Lyra tenta d'utiliser la force, mais c'était en vain, inconsciemment, elle utilisa l'aspirateur de force, elle sentit son instinct lui dire quelque chose et se concentra, se concentra sur la force autour d'elle, la concentra autour de ses mains qui se mirent à luire, tandis que l'arme chauffait de plus en plus. Soudain il y eut une explosion, et le noir complet.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle se retrouva dans la petite navette qu'elle avait volée, et elle était seule, seule. Elle se mit à pleurer, elle ne savait même pas si Kahr était mort, si oui tant mieux, sinon les données qu'elle avait transmises à l'ordre allaient pouvoir servir. Quand à Kris et Vin, elle serra les poings, martelant le sol de la navette, oubliant que la navette avait besoin d'être naviguée, mais elle s'en fichait. Si elle mourrait, cela lui ferait une belle jambe, la mission était en partie réussie, mais à quel prix ?

Elle repensa à la tête de son frère, Kris, son frère aîné, celui qui l'avait protégé quand les Arzhul étaient arrivés sur leur planète, cherchant des nouveau-nés et des enfants, capables d'utiliser la force. C'était lui qui avait planifié leur fuite, avant qu'ils ne se fassent introduire la puce, avant qu'ils ne deviennent des automates, dépourvus de tout sentiment, obéissant sans réfléchir.

Ils avaient rencontré leur guide, celui qui leur avait appris la force et introduit à l'ordre, sur leur chemin. Chez eux l'enseignant, était appelé Darri et l'élève Hokan. Darri Feez Debris leur avait tout appris, avant de mourir de la main de l'armée Arzhul. Lyra avait eu douze ans à ce moment-là. Elle revoyait encore le visage bleu de l'homme, ses tentacules encadrant son visage de la même couleur, complètement immobiles.

Ses parents étaient morts lorsque les Arzhul les avaient découverts, ils avaient tenté en vain de les cacher, et ils étaient morts pour cela, pour non respect du royaume et sa défense. Trois mille ans que les Arzhul, les Darien et les Vilmar se faisaient la guerre, sans chercher à se réconcilier. Et les petites planètes telles que la sienne devaient simplement coopérer sinon on les détruisait.

Soudain elle entendit les commandes de contrôle biper, ce n'était pas normal. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, lasse de tout, elle chercha sa position, mais elle vit soudain qu'elle n'était pas dans un système connu. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Elle comprit soudain en voyant que l'hyperdrive avait été déclenché alors qu'il était touché. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Pareil pour les commandes de conduite du vaisseau, l'énergie était en baisse, elle ne pouvait rien y faire et même si elle le faisait, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Elle vit la navette être prise dans le champ de gravité d'une planète toute jaune. Il fallait juste espérer qu'en s'écrasant, l'arme allait se détruire elle aussi.

Lyra ferma les yeux, elle était prête à mourir, plus rien ne la retenait à ce monde, son frère et Vin étaient morts, ils avaient rejoint ses parents et Darri Debris. L'ordre avait plein d'autres membres, beaucoup plus efficaces qu'elle, qui n'auraient laissé personne mourir sous leurs yeux.

Au fond d'elle-même, elle se concentra sur la force, s'il y avait bien une personne, quelque chose qu'elle haïssait autant qu'elle aimait, c'était la force, celle qui causait le miracle de la vie, mais inévitablement la mort, celle qui lui avait pris ses parents mais donné Feez Debris pour le reprendre ensuite. Et pour ses derniers moments, elle ne voulait faire qu'un avec elle.

* * *

Tatooine était une planète où le désert recouvrait quasiment toute sa surface et où les tremblements de terre étaient si rares que cela en devenait presque un mythe rien que d'y parler. Alors quand Mos Espa se réveilla avec des murs qui tremblaient de partout, chacun s'imagina qu'un dieu en colère était sur eux et voulait les punir de toutes les fautes qu'ils avaient commises. Et comme faute, celle la plus connue était l'esclavage, ces derniers étaient plus nombreux que les habitants de la ville, les gens libres, mais ils devaient obéir à la minorité dominante, emprisonnés par des chaines invisibles, les puces explosives, celles qui pouvaient les tuer s'ils s'enfuyaient, et s'ils étaient affranchis alors c'était les malfrats qui les menaceraient. Tous les pires criminels de la galaxie se retrouvaient ici, près des bordels, où des esclaves males ou femelles étaient exploités pour les simples plaisirs de la chair. Et cette planète était dominée par les Hutts, des limaces géantes, dont la compassion était aussi visible qu'une poussière.

C'est dans cette ville qu'Anakin Skywalker se réveilla. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le petit garçon de sept ans savait que son destin allait prendre un tout autre tournant. Mais il ne savait pas encore quand.

Lyra se réveilla péniblement, la lumière l'aveuglait, si c'était cela la mort, alors cela faisait vraiment mal aux yeux, ce devait être le paradis des aveugles, ou plutôt l'enfer. Mais elle se dit que si elle avait mal, alors cela voulait dire qu'elle était vivante, décidément, la force ne voulait vraiment qu'elle meurt. Très bien si c'est ainsi, elle regarda alors autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au centre d'un cratère, large de cent mètres au moins. Les morceaux de la navette étaient éparpillés un peu partout, et autour d'elle était érigé un bouclier, elle regarda l'aspirateur de force dans sa main, qu'elle avait mentalement surnommé minix, l'un de ses bonbons détesté qui lui ressemblait étrangement, le minix semblait avoir été la cause de son arrivée sur cette planète et de sa survie. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait le détester ou l'aimer pour cela. En tout cas, cette planète était inconnue de tout système, il fallait voir à quel royaume elle appartenait, et ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire pour rentrer chez elle. Elle s'arrêta un instant, elle n'avait plus de chez elle, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle allait faire ? La force lui hurlait de continuer, alors que son esprit n'avait plus de volonté.

Poussée par son instinct, elle se leva et commença à marcher vers là où elle sentait la vie. Les deux soleils lui tapaient sur le système et elle se demandait comment des gens pouvaient vivre sur une boule de poussière pareille ! C'était incroyable !

Elle avait énormément soif, et aurait bien essayé de manipuler les molécules d'eau de l'atmosphère, mais c'était impossible, elle était trop faible pour cela. Minix lui tenait compagnie, à la première occasion, elle allait le détruire, et le donner aux crocodiles. Sa planète était connue pour abriter des reptiles de toutes sortes, dans la langue courante, on l'appelait Terre. Et elle avait beaucoup plus d'eau que de surfaces terrestres, de quoi être frustré quand on était dans un désert en forme de balle.

La ville n'était plus bien loin, il fallait qu'elle continue, au moins pour savoir pourquoi la force le voulait.

-Bouge de là le navet ! s'écria Watto, dépêche-toi de bosser ! Je ne t'ai pas pris, toi et ta mère pour que vous ne fassiez pas votre boulot. Le temps c'est de l'argent tu m'as compris ?

-Oui maître, s'excusa l'enfant en s'inclinant devant son maître avant de se mettre à travailler, il fallait qu'il répare les circuits de plusieurs droids et qu'il termine cela avant ce soir. Sinon Watto allait encore s'énerver, ce dernier était beaucoup moins méchant que Gardulla, mais il frappait aussi, simplement pour démontrer qu'il était bel et bien un maître qui savait se faire respecter.

Sa mère Shmi était plutôt contente d'être avec lui, Gardulla était quelqu'un de cruelle, et n'importe qui à côté pouvait passer pour un ange. Watto était plutôt clément, et leur donnait suffisamment d'argent pour pouvoir manger à leur faim. Bien évidemment, en contrepartie, il voulait que les talents d'Anakin soient exploités à leur plus haut niveau, à l'âge de sept ans, ce dernier était un génie de la mécanique et du pilotage. Il avait su piloter avant même d'avoir marché, c'était dire s'il était une machine qui avait été transformée en humain.

Anakin se mit à travailler, se concentrant sur l'odeur de l'huile, du métal froid sous ses doigts, des rouages s'imbriquant au milieu de circuits qui avait un chemin si compliqué mais pourtant si simple aux yeux de l'enfant. Au fond de l'atelier se trouvait sa mère qui vérifiait le fonctionnement des autres machines, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de défauts. Anakin se mit alors à réparer un moteur, il avait déjà terminé cinq droids. Le temps paraissait passer si vite lorsqu'il faisait de la mécanique, il aimait cela, c'était l'une de ses seules joies en tant qu'esclave.

Après avoir terminé le moteur, il vérifia que Watto n'était pas là, non ce dernier était allé discuter avec un dug dehors, certainement pour négocier une nouvelle affaire. Sa mère était en train de surveiller la caisse. Anakin en profita pour aller vers la décharge, l'endroit où Watto mettait toute les pièces, pour Anakin c'était un véritable trésor, où l'on pouvait trouver tout ce qu'on veut, enfin presque, mais beaucoup d'objets lui étaient utiles, ou alors il leur trouvait une utilité, surtout par ce qu'il avait plusieurs projets en tête. Le premier était un scanner, l'un des seuls moyens où il pourrait enfin savoir où se trouvait sa puce et celle de sa mère, le second était un podracer, il savait que c'était un moyen de gagner de l'argent, Watto l'utilisait pour pouvoir parier contre lui, et faire de l'argent, et quand il avait vu combien cela valait, il avait compris qu'il y avait grand intérêt à ce qu'il s'applique à se libérer et gagner une course, avec l'argent lui et sa mère pourraient enfin partir. Enfin un troisième projet était de créer un droid pour aider sa mère dans ses tâches. Celle-ci avait toujours l'air fatigué, elle souriait pour rassurer son fils, mais Anakin savait qu'elle était triste, elle voulait simplement se montrer courageuse devant lui. Ses trois projets étaient déjà commencés mais il savait que cela allait prendre du temps.

Une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne voulait plus être esclave.

Il faisait nuit lorsque lui et sa mère revinrent chez eux. Ils allaient entrer chez eux lorsqu'ils virent une silhouette par terre. Shmi se précipita vers elle et la retourna. Anakin put voir le visage d'une femme, elle faisait jeune, des boucles blondes encadraient son visage à la peau marron, ses lèvres étaient complètement sèches. Anakin jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère, celle-ci avait l'air soucieux, en plus d'être anxieuse.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On la fait rentrer chez nous, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voit, elle n'a pas l'air d'être d'ici.

Il était vrai que la tenue de la femme n'était nullement du coin, elle portait une cape grise qui la recouvrait entièrement, en-dessous se trouvait une tunique de la même couleur avec des leggings noirs et des bottes noires aussi. Le regard d'Anakin se reporta alors sur ce qu'il y avait à sa ceinture, on aurait dit, le regard de sa mère confirma ses pensées. Cette femme avait des sabres laser, c'était une jedi. Mais que venait faire une jedi sur Tatooine ? Anakin se sentit espérer, peut-être que c'était pour les libérer ?

Lyra ne sut pas comment mais à peine arrivée dans la ville, elle s'était sentie affaiblie, sa gorge était si sèche qu'elle en avait mal. Et le froid glacial de la nuit l'avait soudain prise, génial ! après être cuite au four, on la foutait au frigidaire ! La force la menait à chaque tournant qu'elle prenait, elle savait qu'elle était près de son but, soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle était devant une porte, et la force lui disait d'attendre, elle ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi une porte ? Qui se trouvait derrière ?

Elle sentit soudain la fatigue la prendre et s'écroula, ne voyant pas deux personnes s'approcher d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus la gorge aussi sèche qu'avant même si elle était encore. Elle regarda ses alentours, elle était dans une chambre, la personne qui l'avait hébergée devait bien être sympathique. Elle vit que ses effets étaient sur la table, elle vérifia alors si minix était toujours là, dans sa poche intérieure. Heureusement il était là, par contre ses sabres laser avaient disparu. Elle sentit alors deux présences dans l'autre pièce. Lyra se leva, chancelant un peu avant de s'aventurer dans l'escalier qui menait directement à une pièce qui devait à la fois servir de salle à manger et de cuisine. Il n'y avait presque rien ici comme objet. Par contre il y avait deux personnes présentes, un garçon et sa mère. Ce dernier se leva soudain en la voyant, ses yeux bleus semblaient briller d'excitation. Ce qui marqua le plus Lyra, c'était que la force étincelait autour de lui, elle chancela sous le coup, à côté de cela, minix c'était de la poire. Elle le savait, ce gamin était un monstre, si quelqu'un de malsain le trouvait et en faisait sa proie, elle n'osait imaginer les conséquences.

Elle frissonna en imaginant un Darien, un Vilmar ou pire un Arzhul le découvrir. Si l'on voulait penser positivement, c'était qu'aucun des trois ne possédait cette planète, sinon ils l'auraient tout de suite senti et essayer d'en faire leur chose pour continuer à mener leur petite guerre. Et donc qu'ils devaient tous être très loin. Lyra était en train de se douter qu'elle était dans une autre galaxie. En même temps, cela la rassurait mais la paniquait, elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde. Et les seules personnes qui pouvaient l'aider selon la force, était une mère et son gamin qui devait avoir sept ans. Le cœur de Lyra se serra, c'était à sept ans qu'elle avait perdu ses parents.

Elle vit soudain l'enfant s'avancer vers elle. Il commença à parler mais Lyra ne comprenait pas sa langue. C'était impossible de communiquer de cette manière, et il fallait des réponses immédiates à ses questions.

Elle s'accroupit devant l'enfant, lançant un regard rassurant vers sa mère anxieuse, celle-ci la regardait, épiait tous ses moindres faits et gestes, comme une mère poule. Mais elle avait raison, elle aurait fait de même à sa place, elle aperçut un bref instant ses deux sabres dans la poche du tablier qu'elle portait. Bien pensé de garder l'arme sur soit, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle pouvait les faire venir jusqu'à elle par la force.

Elle regarda le garçon et tendit la paume des mains vers lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle ferma les yeux et lui montra des images de sa planète Gaïa, d'un cours qu'elle avait eu avec Feez au sabre laser. Elle lui montra elle et son frère s'introduisant dans une base, détruisant une arme, elle combattre contre des Darien, des Vilmar et des Arzhul, elle lui montra son évasion dans la navette, ne montrant pas les cadavres de son frère et de Vin, et enfin elle faisant une chute sur cette planète jaune.

S'ils ne pouvaient communiquer en mots, ils communiqueraient en image. Et à travers cela elle lui montrait son passé et pourquoi elle était ici. La force lui disait d'être proche de l'enfant, qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Anakin ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu voir tout cela, il avait senti une énergie, comme un vent du désert, léger, le pénétrer et lui montrer des souvenirs. Cette femme avait vécu beaucoup, il avait le sentiment qu'elle était quelqu'un d'important. Mais de ce qu'il avait compris c'était qu'elle n'était pas une Jedi, elle faisait la guerre à des gens, il avait vu des armées, or de ce que sa mère lui avait dit, il n'y avait pas guerre en ce moment dans la République et cette guerre était trop énorme pour qu'elle se passe ici.

Il avait compris qu'à travers ces images, la femme se présentait, elle lui faisait confiance, et son message était « Où suis-je ? ».

« Tatooine » fut la réponse.

Et en l'entendant dans sa tête, Lyra sourit.

 _Deux mois plus tard…_

« La Force est une énergie qui vit en chaque chose, chaque être vivant, elle est partout, nous permettant de vivre, elle crée les planètes, les étoiles. Elle donne la vie mais la reprend ensuite, entraînant la mort, dans un sens la force a deux facettes, une facette positive, celle de la lumière, qui donne la vie, le bonheur, le rire, la paix, tandis que la deuxième facette, elle, est négative c'est celle qui donne la mort, le désespoir, la haine. Ces deux facettes sont complètement opposées, mais elles se complètent et ne font plus qu'une. Toute chose qui s'oppose, se complète, le froid complète la chaleur, le bruit et le silence ne peuvent exister l'un sans l'autre car l'un se définit par l'autre. Dis-moi quand tu veux expliquer ce qu'est que le silence, que dirais-tu ?

-Hum… le silence c'est lorsqu'il n'y a pas de bruit ?

-Exact Anakin, et le bruit ?

-C'est lorsqu'il y a des gens qui parlent, on entend des choses, il n'y a absolument pas de silence.

-Oui c'est cela, tu as démontré que l'un ne se définit pas sans l'autre, ils vivent par le négatif de l'autre. Ils s'opposent mais dépendent de l'autre pour exister. Regardent au sein même de l'atome il y a ce phénomène, l'électron, la charge négative, sera attirée par le proton, la charge positive. Nous avons été créés grâce à la force, et donc tout comme la force, nous avons une part de nous positive et une autre négative.

Savoir si l'on est méchant ou non dépend de nos choix. On ne devient pas ce qu'on est, on devient ce que l'on désire devenir, seule la volonté permet de maintenir l'équilibre.

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris, Darri, tu pourrais expliquer ? lui demanda Anakin, les jambes croisées, assis par terre, devant Lyra, assise de la même manière.

Pendant deux mois elle était restée chez les Skywalkers, apprenant peu à peu le Hutt, jusqu'à le parler couramment au bout d'un mois, c'était surtout grâce aux pensées échangées avec Shmi et Anakin. Il avait fallu qu'elle fasse délicatement le lien entre Shmi et elle, cette dernière n'était pas assez présente dans la force pour qu'un lien se crée immédiatement, mais elle avait réussi. Grâce à elle, elle avait découvert qu'elle était dans une autre galaxie, où la guerre n'était pas présente, mais l'esclavage l'était bel et bien, Shmi lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'esclavage en république, mais que Tatooine était en territoire au-delà de sa juridiction, la planète était contrôlée par les Hutts, des gens qui n'avaient rien à envier aux Arzhul.

Elle lui avait aussi parlé des Jedi, des forceurs qui travaillaient pour la paix dans la galaxie, mais de ce qu'elle voyait, ils travaillaient surtout pour la république, car l'esclavage, la corruption étaient toujours là, et ils n'avaient rien fait, pendant des milliers années de paix, ils n'avaient rien fait. Rien qu'en y songeant, Lyra serra les poings, c'était toujours comme cela chez les gens, dès qu'ils étaient tranquilles chez eux, tout ce qui se passait au-dehors ne les concernait pas, mais lorsque cela se passait à l'intérieur, alors là ils se magnaient le popotin pour faire quelque chose. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens. En tout cas, elle n'allait pas faire comme eux, en deux mois, elle avait réussi à trouver quelques petits boulots chez des fermiers, elle s'était rendu compte que l'eau était quelque chose de précieux ici, elle avait alors utilisé ses pouvoirs pour vendre un peu d'eau, passant pour une fermière. Pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle se mêle à la populace. Elle avait continué à vivre chez les Skywalkers, l'argent qu'elle collectait était pour les délivrer, elle leur devait bien cela. De plus elle avait pris Anakin sous sa tutelle, lui enseignant tout ce que Feez Debris et d'autres Azra avaient pu lui apprendre. Et la question qu'il lui avait posé lui rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs, ceux de Feez, qui souriait en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, fier d'elle lorsqu'elle avait réussi une tâche impossible.

-Lorsque tu réalises ce que tu es, par exemple, si tu réalises que tu es méchant, tu vas te rendre compte qu'il faut retourner à l'équilibre, qu'il faut arrêter d'être méchant, et cet arrêt se fait par la volonté.

-Oui mais si on décide de rester méchant, c'est notre volonté qui dit cela ?

-La volonté, c'est toi qui la fait, c'est toi qui décides ce que tu es, si tu veux être méchant, alors tu seras méchant, si tu veux être gentil, tu seras gentil. Mais tu peux être gentil et commettre des actes graves, par exemple si tu penses que tu es gentil, et que tu penses que tuer un criminel c'est bien, et bien, cela peut l'être pour toi, mais pour les proches du criminel, qui tiennent à lui malgré tout, ce sera mal.

-Pourquoi l'aimer? C'est un criminel !

-Parce que l'amour n'a pas de frontière, on peut en quelque sorte dire que c'est la force elle-même, lorsque tu aimes une personne, si jamais elle fait quelque chose de mal, et que tu le sais, tu seras triste, quelques fois trahi, blessé, en colère, mais souvent tu continueras à l'aimer. Tu peux arrêter de l'aimer, mais si tu continues, alors si cette personne meurt, tu seras triste et tu auras mal.

-C'est dur à comprendre mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire Darri.

-C'est bien. Et si on continuait la méditation ?

-Oh non ! grogna le garçon.

Lyra sourit au mécontentement de son Hokan. Les premières leçons qu'elle lui avait données avaient été dures à cause de leur problème de communications. Ils s'étaient surtout concentrés à méditer et à se connecter à la force, le problème était que l'enfant ne pouvait pas rester immobile un seul instant. Elle aurait pu lui apprendre la transe, une façon de méditer sur la force tout en combattant, mais il n'en avait pas encore le niveau, et l'habitat des Skywalkers était beaucoup trop petit pour faire tous les mouvements qu'elle connaissait. Dès qu'ils seraient libres, elle allait s'en charger. Elle entraînerait Anakin, après elle libérerait les esclaves. En espérant que cela n'allait pas entraîner une guerre, elle s'arrêta, un souvenir lui revint « Il n'y a pas de paix sans guerre humain ! », c'était la voix de Kahr, elle serra les poings, dans un sens il avait raison, mais elle était sûre qu'il existait d'autres moyens pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il le fallait.

-Ah Lyra ! Te voilà revenue avec ton eau ! s'exclama Diggs, un humain à la peau noire et dont la barbe grise descendait jusqu'à la poitrine, c'était un restaurateur qui avait beaucoup aidé Lyra dans son besoin de chercher du travail. Je ne pas me passer de ton eau, je ne sais absolument pas comment tu fais, mais elle est toujours aussi excellente, il faut vraiment que tu élargisses ton marché, tu le sais ça ma p'tite ?

-Merci Diggs, mais je suis très bien comme cela, le remercia Lyra, si elle étalait ledit marché, les gens allait vouloir savoir ce qu'elle faisait pour avoir autant d'eau, et alors l'un d'entre eux découvrirait qu'elle était une utilisatrice de la force, elle serait alors obligée de se cacher, et pour Anakin et sa mère, cela n'était pas acceptable.

-Ah quel dommage ! Mais s'il y a un problème, tu me le demandes, il y a si peu d'entraides ici. Ma fille est à peine plus âgée que toi, elle vient juste de se marier à un brave jeune homme, un peu gringalet à mon goût, mais il a la tête sur les épaules et il le faut sur ce genre d'endroit. Leur ferme est à peine à deux kilomètres d'ici, mais je m'inquiète toujours, surtout lorsque j'ai appris qu'un Krayt dragon avait été aperçu dans le coin. Ce genre de bestiole fait même fuir les Tuskens, c'est dire. Et dire qu'une seule perle d'un Krayt vaut quarante millions de peggats, c'est tentant mais moi je ne m'y aventurais pas, un seul coup de leur part et hop ! tu meurs. Ah haha ! Je suis désolé ma p'tite, je raconte des choses horribles sans le vouloir, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai un resto à ouvrir !

Et il s'en alla, laissant Lyra bouche-bée, il venait juste de lui donner un moyen rapide pour qu'elle sorte de cet endroit et sauve Anakin et Shmi en même temps. Il fallait juste trouver le dragon en question.

-Combien pour tes esclaves ?

Le Toydarien se retourna brusquement, il avait en face de lui une ombre, entièrement vêtue de noire, ne laissant rien transparaitre, l'aura qui entourait cette personne était terrifiante, inconsciemment, il se mit à trembler, cette personne respirait la mort. Et elle lui demandait ses esclaves. Il eut envie de lui dire que ses esclaves n'étaient pas à vendre, le garçon était bien trop précieux pour cela, mais les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge. L'ombre s'avança vers lui, de ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir, elle devait faire dans les mètres soixante-dix, soixante-quinze, la taille d'un humain adulte, que ce soit un homme ou une femme.

-J'ai dit combien ? Ne me fais pas répéter une troisième fois ! insista l'ombre en s'avançant vers lui de façon menaçante.

Instinctivement, le Toydarien recula jusqu'à heurter le comptoir de son magasin, ses deux esclaves en question s'étaient rapprochés pour voir ce qui se passait et regardaient l'échange avec anxiété. Dans sa tête, le Toydarien cherchait ce qu'il allait faire, mais rien ne venait.

-Vingt mille, finit-il par lâcher.

L'argent apparut soudain sur son comptoir, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Les détonateurs, où sont-ils ?

Watto écarquilla les yeux, cette personne allait vite en besogne et devait être riche, il aurait pu en profiter pour augmenter le prix, mais elle était trop terrifiante pour qu'il puisse réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Watto trembla et monta à l'étage, cherchant dans son coffre fort les deux détonateurs, ceux qui pouvaient causer les puces de Shmi et d'Anakin à exploser, il les tint dans ses mains tremblantes, il ne savait pas ce que cette personne lui avait fait mais la peur montait en lui autant que le temps qu'il restait auprès d'elle.

Il arriva enfin devant elle, et lui tendit les détonateurs.

-Les codes tout de suite !

-03C-7489 et 02C-7488, dit rapidement Watto sans prendre son souffle.

-Si tu mens, je te tue, le menaça l'ombre.

-No…non ce sont bien les codes ! bégaya en protestant Watto.

-Bien, dit-elle avant de rentrer les codes de désamorcement, après l'avoir fait, elle fit flotter les détonateurs qui se craquèrent avant d'être brisés en plusieurs morceaux et retombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de billes métalliques. Il ne restait plus rien d'eux.

Watto se pissa alors dessus.

* * *

-Anakin arrête de bouger ! Il faut que j'enlève cette foutue puce de ton genou ! s'écria Lyra en essayant de maintenir ledit garçon sur place.

Elle avait acheté des anesthésiants et l'avait piqué dans la zone où se trouvait sa puce explosive, avec un scalpel elle essayait de la lui retirer. Elle l'avait déjà fait à sa mère, sa puce s'était retrouvée entre ses omoplates. Lyra avait demandé l'endroit à un Watto au bord de l'évanescence, ce dernier s'était pissé dessus. Lyra avait voulu se faire intimidante pour les négociations, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela allait être au point de faire pisser un Toydarien. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de cela.

Enfin elle apercevait la puce, avec la force elle la retira, ensuite elle referma la plaie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement.

-C'est fini, lâcha Lyra en soufflant un bon coup.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Anakin en souriant. Maman on est libres ! s'exclama-t-il en enlaçant sa mère qui souriait, même si elle avait un air anxieux dans les yeux. Lyra qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Dis tu restes avec nous, hein ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-J'ai promis de t'entraîner Anakin, je ne défais jamais mes promesses, rentre toi ça dans la tête. Et tu es un garçon bien trop attachant pour que je parte comme cela. Pour l'instant, on n'a pas de vaisseau pour partir d'ici, et tu m'as bien dit que ton rêve était de libérer les esclaves. C'est ce que je compte faire. Et pour cela, il me faut du temps, il faut de l'argent et des moyens pour le faire. Les Hutts ont beaucoup trop d'emprise sur ce système pour penser que cela va se faire en un claquement de doigt.

La chose primordiale est d'inventer un virus qui puisse pirater les codes des détonateurs et désamorcer les puces explosives, les esclaves seront alors hors de danger de mourir explosés. Il faut aussi un moyen d'intimidation pour empêcher que les Hutts nous attaquent, des droids de combats et pour cela il faut les fabriquer, trouver les outils nécessaires, trouver une usine de fabrication. On ne peut pas les acheter sans éveiller des soupçons. Il faut une flotte pour contrôler les routes de marchandises, empêcher les marchands d'esclaves de continuer à conduire leur commerce. Il faut des gens pour cela, des gens formés. Le problème c'est que l'économie risque d'en pâtir, je n'aime pas dire cela mais sans les marchands d'esclaves, l'économie risque de s'écrouler, les prix vont augmenter et l'inégalité aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? demanda Shmi serrant son fils dans ses bras, ce dernier avait compris ce qu'avait dit Lyra et avait réalisé alors que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples qu'elles en avaient l'air.

Lyra la regarda et soupira.

-Si on veut mettre en œuvre une entente entre les esclavagistes et notre cause, il va falloir remplacer leurs chers esclaves par autre chose. J'ai songé à donner des droids gratuitement, ceux qui peuvent aider dans les tâches ménagères. Il faut éviter un trop grand impact sur l'économie. Mais il nous faut financer ce projet, le mettre en place. Je suis assez douée en mécanique mais il va me falloir un coup de main pour mettre en œuvre les systèmes des droids.

-Moi je peux aider, je suis doué en mécanique ! s'exclama Anakin.

Lyra sourit face à son enthousiasme.

-Je le sais Hokan, et tu seras d'une aide précieuse. Pour l'instant notre projet n'est pas encore au jour, il nous faut de l'argent, j'ai réussi à obtenir quarante millions de peggats, mais il nous faudra plus.

-Comment ? demanda Shmi, elle était curieuse de savoir comment la jeune femme les avait libérés, Lyra ne les avait pas prévenus de quoi que ce soit, leur expliquant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils le sachent afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons.

-J'ai tué un dragon Krayt, lâcha-t-elle, mais on ne va pas tuer tous les dragons juste pour avoir de l'argent, je refuse d'être la cause de disparition d'une espèce. Je me suis informée sur les objets les plus précieux qui se trouvent dans la galaxie, ils sont généralement précieux parce qu'ils sont dans des endroits hostiles de la galaxie, en tant qu'Azra je n'aurais pas vraiment de difficultés à les obtenir mais …

-On vient avec toi ! s'exclama Anakin. Hein maman ? Il faut qu'on vienne avec elle, elle a besoin de nous.

-Anakin, c'est peut-être dangereux, je n'aime pas…

-Il faut ! Elle a promis de m'entraîner, je sais me débrouiller et toi aussi maman, ce sera beaucoup mieux que de rester avec Gardulla et ces autres sleemos ! cracha-t-il. On va enfin quitter cette fichue planète et faire quelque chose de bien dans la galaxie. Des gens comptent sur nous, je veux aider, il faut que je libère mes amis, nos amis, et elle a les moyens pour cela, on a les moyens, ensemble on pourra réussir !

Lyra regarda Anakin, elle avait eu peur que sa mère refuse de venir avec elle mais en les voyant, elle comprit qu'ils allaient venir avec elle.

-Très bien Anakin, soupira Shmi. On vient avec vous.

Lyra sourit, elle s'était attachée à ces gens.

-Pour l'instant on va partir sur Dagobah, il y a plusieurs plantes médicinales qui s'y trouvent, leur rareté font que leur prix vaut cinq millions de credits chacune. Cette chasse au trésor nous permettra de récupérer suffisamment d'argent et de continuer ton entraînement. Il le faut pour le bien de tous. Maintenant il faut juste se trouver un vaisseau et partir d'ici.

-On va explorer la galaxie ! s'exclama Anakin.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire, une aventure commençait et qui sait où elle les mènerait ?

 **Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'essaye d'éviter des pouvoirs trop cheatés, mais la manipulation moléculaire est pour moi quelque chose d'évident, que toute personne avec un peu d'inventivité aurait pu deviner, les Jedi ne veulent pas du pouvoir, forcément que de nouvelles techniques ne verront pas le jour sous leur tutelle avant bien longtemps. Lyra vient d'un monde en guerre, et dans une guerre, on est toujours en quête de plus de pouvoirs, c'est pour cela qu'elle aura tout un arsenal à montrer à Anakin.**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je vous dis à bientôt :)**

 **Bises**


	2. Chapter 2 Changement

**_Chapitre 2 Changement_**

 _Six mois plus tard…_

-Anakin, fais attention !

C'était Lyra qui s'était exclamé, les Skywalkers et elle étaient sur Kubindi à chercher de l'essence de Niutz, c'était une espèce vivant au sein d'une roche, en mourant, son corps réagissait avec la roche, formant une essence qu'on utilisait comme carburant pour vaisseau, c'était un carburant qui permettait de donner plus de puissance aux moteurs. Et cela même en petite quantité, on pouvait la mêler à d'autre carburant. Le problème était qu'il fallait trouver les bonnes roches, ce qui n'était pas donné, déjà que cette planète était dangereusement exposée aux UVs, en plus l'endroit était hostile. Anakin dans sa combinaison anti UVs,esquivait avec agilité les racines des grands arbres de cette forêt tropicale. Une chaleur insupportable leur tapait sur la tête, Shmi quant à elle, se trouvait dans le vaisseau, bien protégée par le climatiseur, mais Lyra et Anakin n'avaient pas cette joie là. De drôles de bestioles qui semblaient être un croisement entre une araignée et un serpent, ne faisaient que de les entourer. Avec la force, Lyra les éloignait, Anakin en faisait de même, mais il avait failli marcher sur l'une d'entre elle, alors qu'elles étaient venimeuses. Lyra se retint de soupirer devant le côté intrépide du garçon. Voilà huit mois déjà qu'elle l'entraînait, elle lui avait appris à se connecter à la force, et maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il ait une parfaite maîtrise avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, c'est-à-dire, utiliser la force en combat et en médecine, elle comptait lui enseigner les deux. Pour l'instant, elle lui faisait travailler son flux, lui disant de concentrer la force en une partie précise de son corps puis de contrôler le relâchement. Elle lui faisait faire flotter des objets autour de lui, contrôler leur mouvement. Les objets devenaient de plus en plus petits et nombreux à chaque fois, Anakin avait parfois un peu de difficulté à tous les contrôler, mais Lyra lui faisait faire l'exercice encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une maîtrise parfaite. A chaque fois, elle ne cessait d'être surprise, ce qu'elle avait appris en cinq ans, il l'avait appris en cinq mois. Son entraînement était dure, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans défense, qui sait si les Arzhul ou les autres n'allaient pas débarquer et le prendre, lui ainsi que le minix qu'elle n'avait toujours pas détruit, mais en voyant le minix, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas lui le véritable danger. C'était Anakin. Si celui-ci était bien entraîné, il aurait une capacité d'absorber nettement plus forte que minix, et les dégâts qu'il causerait seraient nettement plus fatals, il fallait que Lyra supervise son entraînement, qu'il puisse se protéger et tenir tête à n'importe qui. Toute personne avide de pouvoir l'aurait utilisé comme arme, et il ne le fallait pas, tant qu'elle serait vivante, ce petit resterait maître de lui-même. Elle lui avait expliqué, à lui et à Shmi. Tous deux avaient compris l'importance de cet entraînement, le regard inquiet de Shmi vers son fils avait fait serrer le cœur de Lyra. Anakin avait compris lui aussi l'importance qu'il devait avoir dans son entraînement, et avait montré une détermination sans faille dans sa tâche. Il s'était juré de ne plus devenir esclave de qui que ce soit et il allait le faire.

Anakin utilisa la force pour sauter par-dessus un marais, les roches d'essence de Niutz flottant derrière lui. Elles étaient nombreuses, Anakin les flottait désormais inconsciemment, il sentait leur présence derrière lui. Cinq litres de leur substance équivalaient à dix millions de crédits. Ils en avaient beaucoup plus, mais ils n'allaient qu'en vendre que quinze, le reste était pour eux et pour la flotte spatiale qu'ils étaient en train de construire. Après avoir collecté plus d'un milliards de crédits, ils avaient acheté du matériel un peu partout dans la galaxie, changeant à chaque fois d'identité, c'était Shmi qui se chargeait d'établir les comptes, tandis que Lyra négociait les prix, Anakin, lui ne devait pas se faire connaitre, un enfant ne serait pas crédible devant des businessmen, dont certains avaient plus le profil de mafieux que de présidents d'entreprises. Ils vendaient souvent au marché noir, et l'achat se faisait aussi là-bas. La planète qu'ils avaient choisie pour construire la base était Ossus, auparavant occupée par des Jedi, elle avait été désertée après qu'une arme Sith l'ait dévastée, comme Ossus était située en bordure extérieure, la République n'avait aucun pouvoir là-bas, il n'y avait personne. C'était l'endroit idéal pour faire leur base.

Lyra et Anakin avaient construit, avec l'aide de Shmi, cinq droids de combat, qui se chargeaient aussi de la construction d'autres droids et de vaisseaux spatiaux. Leur modèle avait été largement inspiré par les vaisseaux de Dac, ils étaient encore en train de réfléchir sur ce qu'ils allaient faire pour l'améliorer. C'était un pirate Mon Calamari qui les avait attaqués et s'était alors vanté des vaisseaux de sa planète, disant que leurs vaisseaux étaient les meilleurs de la galaxie, ils avaient alors vérifié s'il mentait, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Le pirate se vantait de son vaisseau, ils l'avaient alors pris par la force et abandonné le pirate sur Dagobah, en sous-vêtements. Ils voulaient les prendre en tant qu'esclave, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait.

Les trois aventuriers avaient collectionné toutes les technologies qu'ils avaient rencontrées, essayant de faire en sorte que les droids de combats et leurs vaisseaux soient au top, au cas où il y est une invasion inter galactique. Car le problème était toujours là, il y avait une menace qui planait toujours et personne n'était préparé. Shmi avait proposé d'en parler à la République mais Lyra tourna de la tête, elle ne connaissait pas ces Jedi qui travaillaient pour leur gouvernement, et la force lui disait de garder ce qu'elle faisait secret. Elle sentait une menace qui se situait au sein même de la République. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle n'allait pas vérifier.

Ils retournèrent enfin dans le vaisseau, celui-ci était suffisamment large pour contenir trois mille tonnes de cargaison. Ils se faisaient passer pour des marchands en s'introduisant sur les planètes. Généralement, c'était le commerce de la nourriture et d'autres produits. A peine entrés que Shmi mis en place le décollage.

-Maman ! Tu peux me laisser piloter s'il-te-plaît ! l'implora Anakin. Tu m'avais promis que tu allais me laisser décoller !

-Pas aujourd'hui Anakin ! Gang nous a donné rendez-vous demain à 0600 heures sur Géonosis. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

-Très bien, grogna l'enfant.

Gang était l'un de leurs principaux clients, le Neimoidien était un homme d'affaires des plus pressés qui donnait des bons prix, sa cupidité était grande mais Lyra savait faire affaire avec lui. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les femmes humaines, l'Azra utilisait ses talents pour l'amadouer, décrivant à quels points ses produits étaient uniques en leur genre, mettant de la persuasion dans sa voix avec la force. L'une des techniques qu'elle enseignait à Anakin était de mettre ses sentiments lorsqu'il utilisait la force, que ce soit la joie ou bien la colère. La joie permettait souvent d'amadouer les gens, elle les rendait euphoriques, au point qu'ils en devenaient presque saouls et acceptaient tout ce qu'on leur disait de faire. C'était un véritable atout qui servait beaucoup lorsque l'on voulait négocier. C'était la deuxième partie de l'entraînement d'Anakin, utiliser ses émotions pour qu'elles influencent ses pouvoirs. Pour l'instant la colère était mise de côté, de même que les autres émotions négatives, elles étaient difficiles à maîtriser et Anakin avait besoin de mûrir pour cela.

Mais grâce à sa connexion avec Lyra et sa mère, leurs échanges télépathiques lui permettaient de grandir plus vite mentalement, d'apprendre plus vite. D'ici un an, Lyra allait lui apprendre à utiliser sa colère avec la force.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au-dessus de Géonosis, Gang les attendait avec son vaisseau, qui faisait trois fois la taille du leur. Pour d'autres personnes, le Neimoidien aurait attaqué et se serait emparé des marchandises sans payer son reste, mais le vaisseau en face de lui avait des boucliers extrêmement puissants, capable de faire revenir les attaques, un chasseur de prime qu'il avait envoyé en avait fait les frais. Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer cette femme. Et son champ d'anti-gravité était beaucoup trop fort pour faire quoique ce soit.

Lyra en lisant les pensées du Neimoidien se mit à sourire, ce vaisseau était basé sur les vaisseaux de guerre dans la galaxie Nema. Pendant trois mille ans de guerre entre forceurs, les technologies s'étaient développées à leur besoin, elles concentraient la force pour former un bouclier. Mais ici elle ne l'utilisait que quand il n'y avait pas de forceurs aux alentours, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils les sentent.

Elle prit une navette dans lesquels elle mit les produits que Gang avait demandés et sortit du vaisseau.

On la fit entrer dans le vaisseau neimoidien, plusieurs droids de combats étaient présents. Mais ils étaient peu évolués pour que Lyra les prenne au sérieux. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de ses sabres laser pour les tuer ou défier leur tir, il suffisait juste d'utiliser la force. Anakin avait encore du chemin à faire pour réaliser ce genre d'exploits, mais Lyra ne doutait pas qu'il le pourrait bientôt.

En sortant de la navette, elle vit que Gang l'attendait, regardant sa tenue osée avec un regard lubrique. Lyra se retint de l'étrangler, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait mis un hologramme sur elle, qui lui permettait de changer son apparence, lui donner l'air d'être une belle brune pulpeuse en combinaison moulante. Elle vit un homme baver devant elle et décida de lui faire un clin d'œil.

-Nata ! toujours aussi charmante ! s'exclama Gang, le sourire aux lèvres, ignorant totalement qu'il la reluquait comme un vieux pervers depuis tout à l'heure.

-Merci Gang ! Toujours aussi accueillant, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

-Alors ma belle ! J'espère que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé d'apporter.

-C'est dans cette caisse lui montra Lyra en pointant du doigt ladite caisse portée par son droid transporteur. La caisse était énormissime, et lorsqu'elle fut posée au sol, les murs en tremblèrent sous le choc.

-Bien, bien ! s'exclama Gang en se frottant les mains. Vous autres ! Vérifiez qu'il y a tout ! Nata ma belle, tu viens, tu dois être fatiguée après ce voyage. J'ai un service à te demander, lui dit-il en la tenant par la taille.

Lyra se retint de grimacer de dégoût, mais le suivit, ses sabres laser étaient dans ses bottes, et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de les sortir et de trancher cette ordure en mille morceaux.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle à manger, les plats étaient déjà préparés. Gang la fit s'installer juste en face de lui. Des chandelles étaient juste disposées entre les deux. En d'autres circonstances, cet environnement aurait pu être romantique, mais dans ce cas-là, c'était une horreur.

-Un vin de Naboo ! dit-il en apostrophant un droid qui se précipita pour chercher ledit vin.

Gang se retourna vers Nata, qui faisait toujours semblant de sourire.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable, tu le sais cela ma belle. Tes produits m'ont beaucoup servi dans la fabrication de nouveaux engins, mais il n'y a plus beaucoup d'inventivité dans ce secteur. Je voulais savoir. Ton vaisseau tu l'as construit de par toi-même ?

-Non, mentit Nata qui était en fait Lyra, je suis flattée que vous le pensiez, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis au point.

-Je n'ai jamais vu un modèle pareil ! s'exclama le Neimoidien. Qui l'a construit ? Je dois savoir !

-Cette personne est morte il y a des années, c'était mon père si vous voulez le savoir, et lui et ses plans ont disparu il y a bien longtemps.

-Mais un modèle pareille ! Cela vaut une fortune ! Pense à la mise au marché de ce genre de vaisseau, le potentiel qu'on pourrait avoir si …

-Non.

Gang se leva soudain, la regardant gravement.

-Ecoute ma petite ! J'aime bien ton petit minois et ta façon de dénicher des produits en or, et de faire des programmes hors pair, mais tu as vraiment une tête de linotte ! Ton vaisseau vaut une fortune et toi tu refuses d'en profiter pour faire un partenariat avec moi et construire des modèles comme celui-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

-Il y a que je refuse de faire du partenariat avec vous Gang ! Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mon argent je vous prie ! s'exclama Lyra en tendant la main.

Mais Gang la dédaigna et fit un signe aux droids autour de se charger d'elle. Lyra vit rouge, d'un geste de la main, les droids tombèrent par terre, elle désactiva les caméras et souleva Gang dans les airs, celui-ci se tenait la gorge, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Lyra le fit venir jusqu'à elle, le visage de ce dernier était complètement rouge. Elle relâcha sa gorge mais continua à le suspendre.

-L'argent ! Tout de suite ! siffla-t-elle, ses yeux dorés brillaient de mille feux.

Gang le lui tendit, Lyra s'en saisit immédiatement, examinant le nombre. Elle se mit à sourire et lui toucha le front, Gang connut alors le noir et ne se souvint plus de rien.

-Alors Darri ? Cela s'est bien passé ? s'exclama Anakin anxieusement, celui-ci avait pu sentir la colère de Lyra.

Celle-ci s'écroula sur le canapé du vaisseau et soupira.

-Il voulait notre vaisseau.

-Quoi ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'exclama Anakin.

-Il a insisté un peu trop fort et m'a menacée avec des droids, j'ai du effacer la mémoire de tout le monde. Il se souvient juste de m'avoir donné l'argent après que je lui ai refilé la caisse. Il m'a donné un peu plus que prévu mais ça compensera son manque d'hospitalité, sourit Lyra en montrant la carte qu'elle possédait.

-Combien ? demanda Anakin.

-Environ six cent millions de crédits, lui répondit-elle nonchalamment.

-Quoi ! s'exclama Anakin.

Shmi se retourna à ce moment-là, elle mit le mode pilotage automatique avant de venir les voir. De ce que racontait Lyra, l'argent qu'ils avaient reçu allait pouvoir leur faire parvenir à leurs buts. Elle avait été réticente au début mais après avoir vu les horreurs de l'exploitation minière sur Bandomeer, elle avait compris qu'il fallait faire quelque chose au sein même de la galaxie. En tant qu'ancienne esclave qui avait connu l'oppression toute sa vie, la liberté lui avait fait peur, s'aventurer dans le monde extérieur lui avait demandé beaucoup de courage. Mais désormais, elle affrontait le danger sans problème, elle était toujours inquiète pour Anakin, heureusement la présence de Lyra était là pour la rassurer. Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour la jeune fille, elle savait qu'elle faisait des cauchemars au sujet de la mort de son frère et de sa petite-amie. Au fond d'elle-même, elle commençait à considérer la jeune fille comme sa propre fille. Elle avait deux enfants dont elle pouvait être fière.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Ossus, il faisait nuit. Les cinq droids de construction qu'ils avaient conçus étaient déjà en train de terminer la construction de la base, ils avaient construit d'autres droids entre temps. Chaque droid obéissait aux signatures de Shmi, d'Anakin et de Lyra à travers la force. Cela permettait à Anakin et à Lyra de les éteindre ou de les allumer. Ils atterrirent dans leur abri.

-Enfin à la maison ! s'exclama Anakin en se précipitant dans le hangar, il voulait aller à l'atelier et mettre au point un nouveau système de commandes pour les vaisseaux à venir, de même qu'un autre pour les droids de combats, ceux-là n'étaient que des prototypes qu'il fallait tester, ils en avaient surtout besoin pour la construction.

-Anakin ! s'exclama Shmi, il faut que t'ailles te coucher !

-Mais maman ! Je ne suis pas fatigué ! geignit Anakin.

-Il le faut. On a une journée chargée demain. Il faut dormir.

Bon gré mal gré, Anakin alla dans sa chambre pour aller dormir. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Cela faisait huit mois, bientôt neuf, que sa vie avait changé. Ces six mois passés au travers de la galaxie, pourchassant matière précieuse, espèce rare, fabriquant des systèmes sophistiqués pur les revendre à bon prix, toutes ces aventures lui avaient fait réaliser à quel point l'univers était immense et à quel point il avait à apprendre. Anakin avait déjà combattu contre des indigènes, généralement primitifs. Lyra ne voulait pas s'approcher de la civilisation, elle disait qu'ils risquaient d'être découverts. Lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de son ordre, il avait compris que sa Darri avait l'habitude de rester dans l'ombre. Elle faisait toujours attention à garder leurs identités secrètes, elle regardait souvent derrière elle. Pour lui elle était paranoïaque, mais il comprenait ses raisons. Ils pouvaient se faire beaucoup d'ennemis.

Il regarda alors sa main, il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était devenu puissant. Il le fallait s'il voulait protéger sa famille, dans sa tête Lyra était sa grande sœur et Shmi leur mère, et il fallait que cela soit toujours ainsi. Personne ne toucherait aux gens qu'il aimait, il s'en faisait la promesse. Soudain il se redressa sur son lit, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne.

Lyra lui avait promis de l'entraîner à faire la manipulation de la force au niveau moléculaire, mais il voulait le faire maintenant, il se sentait capable. Il se concentra en son fond intérieur, il sentait la force, elle l'entourait, circulait en lui. Il sentait la force en chaque chose, elles lui parlaient, il voyait des souvenirs, il voyait la mémoire de cette pièce, la mémoire de cet endroit, c'était un endroit ancien, où la force était énormément présente. Un sentiment hostile avait plané à cet endroit. Anakin se concentra encore plus, il sentit, non entendit des cris, des rires, au milieu de ce sentiment hostile, il y avait eu de la joie, une paix présente. Ces différents flux se joignaient, se mêlaient, leur concentration était forte. Inconsciemment, il se leva, ses pieds le menèrent hors de sa chambre, passant devant celles de sa mère et de Lyra qu'il sentait dormir. Il continua en bas et sortit de la maison, il sortit de la base, et marcha pieds nus en pleine forêt avec son pyjama. Mais peu l'importait, il devait se diriger vers la montagne, il le sentait. Il le fallait, on lui disait de le faire. Il avait l'impression de flotter, la force elle-même le soulevait, le poussait vers l'endroit qu'il devait rejoindre, qu'il devait découvrir.

Arrivé au pied de la montagne, il se souleva de par lui-même, flottant jusqu'à un pic qui menait à un sentier. Il suivit le sentier, mais ce dernier finissait en impasse, pourtant il savait qu'il fallait continuer. Il tendit la main vers le mur, celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un énorme craquement, Une énorme lumière bleue l'éclaira soudainement. Il entra dans une salle immense dont les murs étaient entièrement faits de cristaux, ils brillaient de mille feux, le sol lui-même était en cristal, sa surface d'un lisse parfait. Et au milieu de la salle, se trouvait une sphère tournante, de l'énergie noire se mêlait à de l'énergie blanche, elles semblaient combattre entre elles, à chaque instant, l'une prenait le dessus sur l'autre, puis inversement, d'autres flux arrivaient et se mêlaient à la sphère, la sphère grossissait à vue d'œil, elle faisait dix fois la taille d'Anakin. Ce dernier toujours en transe, tendit la main vers la sphère qui s'arrêta soudain de tourner, non désormais tous les flux de la force, l'énergie négative et positive, tous se dirigèrent vers Anakin et tournèrent autour de lui, le soulevant du sol. Ce dernier sentit plus qu'il ne vit, les énergies tourner de plus en plus vite, il était dans la sphère qui soudain s'illumina d'une lueur bleuté, en même temps que les yeux d'Anakin s'illuminèrent de la même couleur. Il y eut un brusque flash avant que la sphère ne disparaisse entièrement, Anakin alors inconscient, atterrit délicatement sur le sol, et continua à dormir.

Au même moment sur Coruscant, le temple Jedi se réveilla dans l'agitation, il y avait eu un grand changement dans la force. Yoda et Mace Windu échangèrent un regard inquiet, il fallait réunir le conseil et au plus vite. Au sein même du sénat, un homme contempla longuement le ciel, il avait senti un changement qu'il n'avait pas prévu, il fallait qu'il investigue mais il ne savait pas où cela s'était passé, c'était comme si la force lui cachait quelque chose, mais tôt ou tard il le découvrirait.

* * *

Lorsque Lyra se réveilla, elle sut qu'il y avait eu un changement au sein même de la force, elle le sentait, et cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Elle essaya de localiser Anakin, à son grand damne, il n'était pas dans son lit. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, Lyra se prépara et sortit, il n'était pas encore l'aube quand elle pénétra dans la forêt, elle se dirigea là où elle sentait Anakin. Elle se confronta alors à la surface lisse d'une façade de la montagne. Mais il était là-haut, comment avait-il fait ? Tant pis, il fallait qu'elle grimpe, elle prit des troncs d'arbre et les fit flotter l'un devant l'autre. Elle arriva enfin devant un sentier qui la mena à une impasse, mais au pied du mur se trouvait Anakin qui dormait à poings fermés. Lyra se précipita vers lui, vérifia que tout allait bien. Heureusement, c'était le cas.

Elle le prit alors dans ses bras et se redirigea vers la base. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était arrivé. La présence d'Anakin dans la force était encore plus forte qu'avant, elle avait l'impression de tenir une supernova dans ses bras. Décidément ce môme allait lui donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure.

Ce fut bien plus tard dans la journée qu'Anakin lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, et au vu des regards échangés des deux femmes en face de lui, il comprit que ce qu'il avait fait, était quelque chose que personne n'avait entendu parler. Lyra comprit alors que la force était une partie du garçon, il n'avait pas la force en lui, il était la force.

 _Un an et demi plus tard…_

-Concentre –toi Hokan !

-Mais c'est dur Darri ! s'exclama Anakin, sa Darri, qui voulait dire guide d'après Lyra, ne cessait de lui faire des reproches. Depuis l'aventure dans la montagne, l'entraînement d'Anakin était devenu de plus en plus dur, il était en ce moment-même en train de contrôler le taux d'électricité qu'il pouvait sortir de ses doigts, et le diriger vers le Natskok, une sorte d'écureuil, qui avait été blessé au bras en tombant d'un arbre, il lui avait réparé le bras mais maintenant il fallait qu'il répare le système nerveux du Natskok, Lyra avait fait exprès de changer les connections nerveuses de telles sortes que les zones motrices du cerveau étaient connectées à des zones du corps qu'elles n'étaient pas censées contrôler. Et Anakin devait réparer cela.

-Sur un champ de bataille, tu ne pourras pas dire que cela est dur.

Anakin pâlit en sachant la menace qui planait dans la galaxie Nema. Il ne préférait mieux pas le savoir.

-Il faudra un jour prévenir la République de la menace ! s'exclama Anakin, il avait bientôt dix ans et avait grandi énormément pendant ces trois années passées dans l'espace.

-La République a déjà une menace qui plane sur elle, je ne sais pas laquelle, mais elle est là. La force me dit d'attendre, que ce n'est pas le moment. Et qui croiront-ils quand ils verront une jeune fille, un gamin et sa mère dire qu'il y a une guerre dans une autre galaxie ?

-Tu as peur, observa Anakin.

Lyra se retourna brusquement vers lui, cet enfant voyait beaucoup trop bien à son goût, elle s'en félicitait de l'avoir entraîné aussi bien, mais quelque fois elle se maudissait pour cela, et c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai j'ai peur, j'ai peur que si on révèle à la République l'existence d'une guerre dans une autre galaxie, que celle-ci entre en guerre avec elle, il n'y aurait alors plus de paix. Mais la force me dit de ne rien révéler, qu'il y a un danger et que si je le révèle, il ne fasse en sorte de se réaliser, qu'il faut d'abord que nous fassions notre armée avant toute chose. Au fait, où en est le virus ?

Anakin la regarda avec compréhension, puis le natskok et s'attela à la tâche de le sauver.

-Je l'ai terminé, je l'ai testé sur cent sujets expérimentation, cela a fonctionné. Je pense qu'on peut essayer maintenant. Il a été testé sur différents périmètres, et arrive à capter plus de quatre milliards de fréquences d'ondes, s'y adapter s'il le faut, déchiffrer les codes et remettre le comptage à zéro.

Lyra hocha de la tête, Anakin avait insisté qu'il devait travailler sur ce projet, en deux ans, ce prodige était devenu un génie, la plupart du temps, c'était lui qui reformait les nouveaux design des machines, certains des systèmes qu'il avait élaboré avaient été vendu à des prix exorbitants pour financer la fabrication des droids et des vaisseaux. Shmi avait continué à faire les comptes, ils avaient acheté plusieurs usines sur différentes planètes et avaient commencé la fabrication de droids ménagers, ceux qui allaient remplacer les esclaves, ces usines servaient aussi à vendre des systèmes qu'ils avaient mis au point et qu'ils vendaient sur le marché, des droids ménagers étaient aussi vendus, beaucoup plus efficaces que les autres. Leur entreprise s'était agrandie énormément, l'argent qu'ils gagnaient était mis de côté, il était là pour la bonne cause. Shmi se chargeait de placer les financements, cette femme aurait du travailler dans une banque au lieu d'être esclave, c'était une femme qui savait faire des économies et savait placer là où il le fallait. C'était elle qui représentait l'entreprise désormais, elle la dirigeait d'une main de maître, et à chaque réunion avec d'autres chefs d'entreprises, elle savait les amadouer, un sourire toujours poli aux lèvres et la grâce d'une dame de la haute société. On l'appelait dans le milieu Shmi Starkiller, et son entreprise du même nom faisait peur. Dans le monde des finances elle était quelqu'un venu de nulle part, dont l'origine de la fortune était inconnue, et qui avait décidé de placer un pied sur la table des maîtres pour mieux la renverser par la suite. C'était elle qui allait faire la distraction et leur représentant officiel pendant que son fils et Lyra se chargeaient de faire ce qu'il fallait pour abolir l'esclavage et établir un ordre dans les bordures extérieures, les unifier et les préparer à la menace avant de prévenir la République.

-Très bien, dit Lyra en hochant de la tête vers Anakin. On commence le plan.

* * *

-Du calme, du calme ! s'exclama le chancelier Valorum, essayant de rétablir le silence au sein du Sénat. Mais les uns et les autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de crier leur peur, leur colère ou leur joie face à ce qui se passait en bordure extérieure de la galaxie. I peine six mois de cela la nouvelle que les Hutts n'avaient plus la main mise sur Tatooine et que les esclaves avaient été libérés, avait causé un froid au sein de l'assemblée. La planète s'était faite occupée par des droids et les routes de commerce qu'ils possédaient ne leur appartenaient plus, un nombre incalculable de pirates avaient été capturés et mis dans une prison à Tatooine. Plusieurs esclavagistes avec eux. C'était maintenant des anciens esclaves qui contrôlaient ces routes. Mais ce mouvement ne s'était pas arrêté là, plusieurs planètes avaient été libérées des Hutts, certaines n'avaient plus de pirates du tout. Toutes ces planètes s'étaient unifiées dans un même mouvement. Le secteur grouillait de vaisseaux dont le genre n'avait jamais encore été vu auparavant. Et désormais, ce mouvement avait pris possession de Bandomeer, libérant les mineurs, s'opposant aux entreprises qui les exploitaient, leur demandant de nouvelles conditions de travail si elles voulaient rester sur la planète. De hauts criminels et dictateurs avaient été retrouvés morts dans leurs lits, tous morts d'un arrêt cardiaque, personne ne pouvait expliquer la raison de leur mort et certains disaient que c'était l'œuvre d'une malédiction, d'un esprit vengeur. D'autres planètes opprimées s'étaient elles aussi exprimées, leurs dirigeants demandaient l'aide de la République mais cette dernière ne pouvait rien faire, elles n'étaient pas sous leur juridiction.

D'habitude cette dernière n'avait aucun problème à ignorer le changement de pouvoir dans des systèmes qui ne valaient rien à leurs yeux, mais ici c'était un problème de tout ordre, car cette fois-ci ces systèmes s'étaient unifiés pour se révolter les uns à la suite des autres, comme une pile de dominos et les nouvelles personnes au pouvoir semblaient moins enclines à coopérer avec la République que les précédentes. C'était le cas de Bandomeer qui avait renvoyé une dizaine d'entreprises républicaines importantes de chez elle. A la place, une nouvelle entreprise s'était installée, l'entreprise Starkiller, dirigée par Shmi Starkiller, une femme dont le pouvoir ne cessait de s'agrandir chaque jour. Cette dernière avait changé les conditions de vie des mineurs, avait financé la construction de centres hospitaliers, augmenté les salaires et apporté de nouveaux droids d'aide. Les gens ne faisaient que l'acclamer à tour de rôle. Starkiller et leurs maudits droids. En plus de ce phénomène, il y avait le problème de Naboo, la planète ne cessait de leur envoyer des messages d'appels, leur disant que la fédération du commerce faisait un embargo contre elle.

Tous ces évènements avaient causé de graves disputes au sein du sénat, on en avait été réduit à restreindre un sénateur qui voulait en étrangler un autre.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! s'exclama la sénatrice Bonteri, on ne peut rester sans rien faire, si cela continue ainsi notre République sera divisée au lieu d'être unie !

-Pour une adhérente du mouvement séparatiste, je vous trouve bien enjouée à cette union, vos propos cachent-il autre chose ? demanda avec ironie le sénateur Tal Marrik.

-L'heure n'est pas aux querelles mais aux solutions ! s'exclama le sénateur Palpatine. En ce genre de circonstance nous devons aviser du mieux que nous pouvons les solutions que nous pouvons entreprendre afin de stopper cette crise ! Sénateurs ! Ecoutez-moi ! Voilà trois mois déjà que notre planète Naboo, dont je suis le sénateur, a demandé une enquête envers l'embargo qu'elle subit en ce moment-même sans que cette enquête soit encourue.

-Objection ! s'exclama la sénatrice neimoidienne dans le vide, je demande à…

-… Que faut-il dire du fait nous n'agissons pas assez ? continua Palpatine sa voix devenant encore plus forte. Naboo a été depuis longtemps un membre de cette République que nous aimons tous, nous avons une histoire commune, une amitié qui vient de loin, ce que veulent les gens de la bordure extérieure, qu'ils soient nos ennemis ou non, c'est que nous nous divisions. Ne laissons pas leurs désirs se réaliser aussi bien. Sénateurs ! Il est l'heure d'agir ! L'heure d'agir pour sauver notre système, il est temps de trouver un moyen pour empêcher cette crise de se réaliser !

-Les mots sont toujours bons à utiliser pour attendrir les cœurs, fit un autre sénateur, l'air dédaigneux.

-Le sénateur Palpatine a raison ! s'exclama Bail Organa, nous devons mettre en œuvre un moyen de communication avec ce mouvement, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser, fit la sénatrice Neimoidienne qui avait repris contenance depuis tout à l'heure, mais je doute que nous puissions leur parler lorsque leur flotte est telle que la nôtre, si elle existe, ne ferait pas le poids et c'est pour ainsi dire.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire venir leurs leaders jusqu'ici et leur proposer d'intégrer notre République ? demanda la sénatrice Mon Mothma.

-Et qu'ils en profitent pour nous attaquer ? ironisa Tal Merrik, merveilleuse idée sénatrice ! Nous devrions immédiatement préparer notre cercueil si l'on suit votre logique remarquable !

-S'ils voulaient nous attaquer ils l'auraient déjà fait en assassinant l'un des nôtres, sénateur Merrik ! répliqua Mothma ses cheveux écarlates brillaient sous les lumières, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Dois-je vous rappeler que Phil Da'nits, l'un des criminels les plus recherchés dans deux mille systèmes a été retrouvé assassiné de leur manière ici à Coruscant ? On sait tous qui ils visent quand ils tuent. S'ils voulaient le faire sur nous, ils l'auraient fait il y a bien longtemps ! Tout ceci n'est que discours pour empêcher une mise en œuvre rapide d'une rencontre diplomatique. Dix de nos entreprises dont huit appartiennent au commerce fédéral ont été touchées par la crise sur Bantomeer, la croissance a déjà été touchée de cinq pourcent et ce taux ne cesse d'augmenter, on a vu le prix de plusieurs minéraux augmenter entre temps, et des millions d'emplois ont disparu totalement. L'heure n'est pas à la guerre mais à la négociation, pour sauver notre économie, et notre République.

Quand à la crise sur Naboo, le sénateur Palpatine ne cesse de nous implorer d'agir sans que nous ne fassions quoi que ce soit. Il nous faut ouvrir une commission d'enquête.

-Et qui comptez-vous envoyer ? demanda la sénatrice Neimoidienne. Dois-je vous rappeler que Naboo se trouve proche du système de Tatooine où se trouve le siège du mouvement en question ? Il est difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'assez volontaire pour y aller.

Une nouvelle voix se fit entendre à ce moment-là :

-L'ordre Jedi, de cela, s'en chargera.

Et le point était final.

 **Voilà j'ai pensé couper à ce moment précis. J'hésitai à détailler comment Lyra et Anakin avaient réussi à provoquer plusieurs révolutions, mais au final j'ai préféré une ellipse, les détails viendront certainement plus tard pour vous.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mos Espa

**J'ai du réécrire en partie ce chapitre car il y avait des choses qui n'allaient pas, qui ne me satisfaisaient pas, s'il y a un truc qui cloche merci de me prévenir.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

 _ **Chapitre 3 Mos Espa**_

-Monte ta garde ! Sinon tu n'y arriveras à rien ! s'exclama Lyra tout en enfilant coup sur coup sur Anakin qui les para avec agilité mais quelques maladresses restaient toujours présentes. Ce que comptait rectifier Lyra.

Elle l'entraînait au combat du sabre depuis plus d'un an, mais c'était avec des sabres électriques à basse tension, là, c'était des sabres laser, de véritables, et il fallait que la garde d'Anakin soit parfaite, ce qu'elle n'était malheureusement pas. En même temps, il n'aurait pas pu être un prodigue en tout, il était trop impulsif dans certains domaines, mais parfois il fallait garder la tête froide et c'était le cas ici. Tous deux portaient une armure lourde, Lyra voulait travailler sur le combat avec les membres restreints dans leur mouvement, que le poids de l'armure fasse travailler les muscles, et sous cette chaleur de plomb, cela rajoutait à la difficulté. En plus de cela ils devaient maintenir une température normale de leur corps grâce à des courants d'airs froids qu'ils faisaient circuler tout au long de leurs corps. Voilà deux heures qu'ils travaillaient là-dessus, aucun des deux ne voulaient montrer la moindre fatigue. Anakin recommençait de par lui-même chaque mouvement qu'il avait raté, c'était devenu un réflexe chez lui. Utiliser la force pour lui était comme une seconde nature, il avait pris goût à cela, voir son travail payer ses fruits était des plus satisfaisants. Sa Darri lui apprenait un nouvel art martial et il voulait le maîtriser, elle lui avait dit que c'était l'un des plus difficiles et il comptait bien relever ce défi.

Soudain Lyra sauta pour le viser de haut, leurs sabres s'entrechoquèrent, il sentit venir son pied avant même qu'il ne vienne. Ce dernier détruisit la roche juste derrière lui. Voilà où menait cet entraînement à la maîtrise parfaite du contrôle du flux de la force. Lyra l'avait concentré sur son pied en un point précis, augmentant la pression avant de tout relâcher, cela détruisait alors ce qu'il touchait. Anakin la repoussa alors avec la force, celle-ci se retira de lui et recula de quelques mètres, Anakin en profita pour l'entourer d'eau remplie de pierre et allait lui envoyer un choc électrique mais cette dernière s'était extirpée, et Anakin sentit son armure chauffer, il se rendit alors compte qu'elle l'utilisait comme combustible, elle voulait créer un feu. Anakin fit venir l'eau jusqu'à lui, arrêtant la combustion, tandis que cette dernière se mit à sourire avant de l'aveugler avec un flash et de disparaître.

Soudain Anakin comprit pourquoi, elle avait utilisé la technique des signatures fantômes, il fallait savoir qu'à chaque endroit où une personne allait, elle laissait derrière elle une trace de sa signature qui finissait par s'affaiblir avec le temps, mais avec cette technique, les traces étaient aussi fortes que la signature elle-même, et créaient alors l'illusion que la personne était présente à différents endroits. L'atout dans cette technique, c'était que la vraie personne pouvait masquer sa présence, et rester cachée avant de frapper là où il ne fallait pas. Soudain il sentit sa présence derrière lui, mais Anakin n'allait pas se laisser faire comme cela. Il sauta dans les airs, et en même temps qu'il faisait une roulade, il lança des éclairs à chaque endroit où il sentait sa présence. Il atterrit pour envoyer par ses pieds des ondes de choc, et voir qui lui répondait et donc repérer ce qui l'entourait, malheureusement ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sentit un sabre arriver derrière son dos, il se retourna à temps pour parer le coup, malheureusement le coup étant trop fort, il vit son sabre partir, il l'esquiva alors et envoya un coup de pied vers l'abdomen de sa Darri qui le bloqua avant de l'envoyer par terre. Elle lui pointa alors deux sabres devant lui.

-Bien joué mon cher Hokan, mais ton sens du danger n'est pas assez développé.

-J'ai quand même réussi à te repousser ! protesta Anakin.

Lyra se mit à rire, et entreprit de lui frotter la tête.

-Ca pour sûr, tu m'as surprise ! Tu as fait d'énormes progrès ces temps-ci ! Je suis fière de toi ! Quoique c'est plutôt grâce à moi que tu es comme cela, alors, on dit merci qui ? demanda-t-elle en le taquinant légèrement.

-Merci moi, je suis un merveilleux disciple, tout est dû à moi, lui Anakin d'un air hautain en lui faisant un sourire moqueur et en se pavanant de long en large devant elle.

-Dis donc, rappelle moi de te redonner une leçon sur le gonflement des chevilles, cela pourrait t'encombrer dans un duel ! ironisa Lyra.

-Je crois que vous en aurez plus besoin que moi, Darri ! lança Anakin avant de courir alors que Lyra le pourchassait, faussement énervée.

Le duo continua de nouveau le combat, mais cette fois-ci sans sabre, un simple combat à mains nues, il aurait pu paraître normal, si à chaque coup on n'entendait pas des ondes de choc et que des rochers ne volaient pas tout le temps en éclat. Les deux adversaires enchaînaient coup sur coup, allant toujours plus loin, plus fort, quelques fois ils utilisaient de l'électricité mais elle n'avait aucun effet sur eux, ils avaient l'habitude de l'absorber. La seule chose qu'elle faisait c'était créer de brusques flashs aveuglants, mais ils fermaient les yeux avant et pourchassaient l'autre de nouveau sans s'arrêter. Même si leurs muscles les tiraient, même si cette chaleur intense pesait sur eux, ils continuaient, ils enduraient, car être Azra voulait dire être capable d'endurer tous les obstacles qui traversaient leur route.

Anakin sentait son cœur battre chaque seconde, de la sueur coulait le long de son dos, Darri continuait à le combattre, le visage impassible, il avait le même visage. Une émotion passant pouvait être considérée comme une démonstration de faiblesse et de fatigue de sa part, un adversaire ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait, sinon il le manipulerait et utiliserait cette émotion à son avantage. Les émotions étaient de l'ordre du privé, seul son entourage avait le droit de voir le vrai lui. C'était la condition pour accomplir plusieurs techniques d'arts martiaux, elle voulait que l'individu cesse de penser et ne réfléchisse qu'avec son instinct, afin d'atteindre la transe. Un état d'esprit du combattant où l'être est en symbiose avec la force et suit ce qu'elle lui dicte de faire.

La transe était l'une des plus fortes technique qui soit, mais il y en avait une autre, une dangereuse qui se concentrait sur les émotions intenses et qui coupait l'esprit de la raison, Lyra lui avait dit que si on voulait traduire son nom ce serait « l'esprit hurleur ». Rares avaient été les personnes qui avaient été capables de la maîtriser, d'autres étaient morts après l'avoir utilisée, car elle détruisait l'être s'il ne faisait pas attention, en plus de tout détruire autour d'elle. D'après Lyra, ce serait la dernière chose qu'il apprendrait d'elle, il fallait avoir une parfaite maîtrise de soi-même, de son contrôle sur ses pouvoirs, et cette technique n'était à utiliser qu'en dernier recours, lorsqu'on n'avait plus d'autres choix que cela.

Après plus de deux heures de combat intensif, Anakin s'agenouilla cherchant son souffle, tandis que Lyra lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

-Tiens, il faut s'hydrater après l'effort.

-Merci, souffla Anakin, les joues rouges. Il but l'eau goulument tandis que sa Darri en faisait de même.

Les deux soleils allaient bientôt se coucher sur Tatooine et le devoir allait les rappeler à l'ordre. La planète avait été conquise en une semaine, le temps que les membres prêts à se révolter mobilisent la population, les esclaves avaient tous reçu un message qui les prévenaient de leur liberté une heure avant que celle-ci n'occlure. Les détonateurs connectés aux puces explosives avaient alors explosé en même temps. Les chasseurs de primes servant les Hutts s'étaient confronté à des droids et des habitants simples, restaurateurs, fermiers, épiciers, qui les avaient attaqués. Les deux premiers jours ils étaient peu nombreux, mais au troisième jour, ils étaient plusieurs milliers avec les esclaves qui les avaient rejoints. Tatooine ne comptait que deux cent mille habitants mais pour une planète hostile, c'était beaucoup. Et chacun avait quelque chose à gagner. Les Hutts avaient essayé de combattre, mais leurs hommes de mains n'étaient nulle part, soit ils avaient fui le conflit, soit ils s'étaient fait capturer ou tuer. Les Tuskens étaient restés neutres dans tout cela. Ils avaient senti le danger dans leurs os de nomades du désert. Et au milieu de tout cela, deux leaders, tout deux portant une armure qui couvrait tout leur corps et cachait leur visage, l'armure d'Anakin était grande et en partie droid, Lyra voulait qu'il cache son âge, il ne fallait pas qu'on fasse le lien avec le fils de Shmi Starkiller, qui commençait à être connue dans la galaxie. Anakin avait peur pour sa mère mais celle-ci lui avait dit que c'était son choix, Lyra avait tenté de la convaincre de ne pas le faire, mais en vain, celle-ci s'avérait être aussi bornée que son fils et avait rappelé à ce dernier que c'était au parent de s'occuper de leur enfant et non le contraire. Au bout de trois ans, elle savourait enfin sa liberté, qui au départ avait été mal gérée, avoir été esclave près de vingt ans, elle n'avait pas su comment s'adapter de nouveau, heureusement elle avait été aidée, et désormais elle se sentait bien dans sa peau.

Anakin pensa à l'entreprise Starkiller qu'ils avaient fondée le nom venait de sa grand-mère Alana Starkiller, la mère de Shmi Skywalker, sa mère lui avait dit que sa grand-mère avait toujours rêvé de monter sa propre boîte, ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaires lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des pirates. La famille avait été alors séparée, laissant une Shmi de dix ans vendue aux enchères dans un marché, ne sachant pas ce qui était advenu de ses parents. Anakin serra les points en y repensant, les grands-parents qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir, à cause de ce genre de personnes. Elles se faisaient de l'argent sur le dos d'autres personnes, sans morale, sans rien. Sa mère était passée par plusieurs maîtres, plusieurs d'entre eux l'avaient violée, il l'avait entendue en parler à Lyra, lorsqu'elles pensaient qu'il dormait. Cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas pu. Il n'avait pas pu car il se souvenait d'avoir vu plusieurs hommes tourner autour de sa mère lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait, sauf que sa mère souffrait. Maintenant il comprenait et cela le mettait en rage. Il s'était fait un plaisir d'attaquer les vaisseaux des Hutts et de plusieurs pirates. Lyra se chargeait de tuer, lui disant qu'il était trop jeune pour cela, mais il l'avait fait, lorsqu'elle avait appris, elle lui avait alors expliqué que lorsqu'on tuait, on devait d'abord savoir s'il était important de le faire, ou non. Il avait perdu son innocence il y a bien longtemps, il avait déjà vu un groupe d'esclaves en fuite se faire exploser lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, voir un homme se faire tuer ou le tuer soi-même. La seule différence qu'il y avait était la cause de cette mort, et lui au moins tuait des gens qui le méritaient. Pourtant sa mère n'était pas au courant, elle était gardée dans le noir, il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal.

De toute façon en ce moment-même elle était à Bandomeer, réglant des affaires, il était content qu'elle ait pu se trouver une passion. Sa mère avait toujours été une bonne négociatrice et désormais elle pouvait l'être tout en aidant les gens, comme elle l'avait tant souhaité auparavant. Ces six derniers mois avaient été lourds en affaires. Pendant trois ans Lyra et les Skywalkers avaient fait affaire avec des gens, formant des alliances à des gens qui voulaient eux aussi changer les choses. Certaines personnes qui étaient impuissantes pour changer les choses avaient reçu leur aide, leur permettant de changer les gouvernements de leur planète. Anakin avait appris à essayer de discerner les mauvaises intentions des bonnes.

Lorsque Tatooine avait été prise sous leur contrôle, ils avaient décidé d'imposer un gouvernement substantif, il n'y avait que deux cent mille habitants sur la planète, bien trop peu pour qu'ils jouent une quelconque différence dans la galaxie, c'était le type de personne qui s'y trouvait qui permettait d'augmenter cette influence. Les Hutts avaient utilisé l'un de leurs représentants, et cela avait donné une réputation à la planète, maintenant c'était eux qui l'avaient. Il avait alors fallu changer sa réputation et étendre leur influence pour le faire, un moyen de faire passer le message. Fini le banditisme, les gens en avaient marre. Et ils étaient, dans d'autres planètes, les gens s'étaient révoltés contre les Hutts, ils avaient alors demandé leur aide, ils étaient donc venus et avaient placé leurs planètes sous leur protection, ensuite cela avait continué comme un jeu de domino. Les Hutts et beaucoup de pirates avaient riposté, Anakin n'en était pas à sa première tentative d'assassinat, il les avait tués. On avait fini par les craindre, lui et Lyra. Sa mère avait des gardes droids qui la surveillaient sans cesse, Anakin avait mis toutes les programmations d'attaques qu'il connaissait dans ces derniers. Même s'il préférait mieux l'avoir à côté d'elle, il savait qu'elle avait du travail et une tâche à accomplir.

Et désormais, il allait falloir qu'il remette son armure, pas celle qu'il portait en ce moment, une grise avec des touches de rouge, mais la noire, elle ressemblait beaucoup aux armures de Mandalore, mais elle était plus massive et grande afin de pouvoir s'y faufiler et la contrôler de l'intérieur, il avait des sortes de jetpack à ses pieds qui lui permettaient de voler et pouvait tirer grâce à des blasters inscrustés dans ses mains métalliques. Sa Darri en avait une bleue foncée, il fallait bien que les gens fassent la distinction entre eux, sinon on allait les appeler armure numéro un et armure numéro deux. Les gens avaient d'abord été réticents en ne voyant pas leur visage, mais s'étaient vite habitués, surtout quand ils avaient vu leurs intentions plutôt bonnes mêmes si un peu dures parfois. Les Hutts avaient pris cher, la plupart d'entre eux avaient été envoyé dans leur prison à eux mais où le système avait été complètement changé et devaient faire des travaux forcés, et les gardiens n'étaient autre que des Krayt Dragons, raison de plus de pourquoi les Tuskens étaient restés neutres. Lyra et Anakin les avaient disciplinés grâce à la force. Ils étaient en fait vraiment adorables, et Lyra regrettait d'en avoir tué un.

Les deux Azra rejoignirent leur vaisseau et pendant que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la base militaire, ils se vêtirent de leurs armures. Demain, une réunion allait avoir lieu, avec les trente-cinq dirigeants qui avaient pris le pouvoir ou étaient restés sous certaines conditions pendant le mouvement qui avait embrasé toute la bordure extérieure, cela allait faire du gratin, Lyra se préparait mentalement et il fallait qu'elle supervise la réunion, celle-ci allait se passer dans un vaisseau entouré d'une énorme flotte. Anakin allait rester sur Tatooine, la politique et lui, cela faisait deux, et Lyra préférait éviter qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et ne se mette insulter qui que ce soit ou pire. Il avait un sacré tempérament, malgré qu'il le maîtrise de mieux en mieux, la venue de deux dirigeants Hutts n'allait pas le calmer, loin de là.

Et puis il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts ces derniers jours, ou plutôt ces derniers mois il fallait qu'il se repose.

Ils sortirent du vaisseau et entrèrent dans un hangar privé. Cette base militaire avait été la première construite sur la planète, il y en avait trois en tout. Des vaisseaux circulaient de partout, la lumière des laboratoires aux alentours continuait de briller. Des scientifiques étaient en train de chercher une solution pour modifier l'atmosphère de Tatooine, ce qui permettrait de changer le climat et de rendre la vie plus accueillante, la population augmenterait, de même que l'attractivité. Avec sa position stratégique, Tatooine avait un énorme potentiel qu'il fallait simplement exploiter. Et puis quoi de mieux que de faire un pied de nez à la République qui avait ignoré ce qui se passait en-dehors de son territoire.

En descendant, ils virent plusieurs personnes leur faire des signes de la main, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis qu'ils revenaient à leur tâche, qui étaient en train de décharger des stocks de nourriture importée. Il allait falloir y remédier, Tatooine devait devenir indépendante. C'était un sacré point faible qu'on pouvait exploiter.

Les deux Azra les saluèrent en retour avant d'aller rejoindre leur quartier.

Pendant qu'Anakin alla prendre sa douche, Lyra se mit à observer les divers dossiers qu'elle possédait. L'eau était devenue beaucoup moins rare, les scientifiques étaient en train de faire des miracles, ils venaient de différentes entreprises dont le domaine était surtout l'environnement, Shmi avait examiné leurs dossiers soigneusement avant de les recruter pour qu'ils travaillent pour Starkiller et cette nouvelle recherche qui pourrait aboutir à une large affaire. Lyra connaissait certaines techniques qui permettaient de changer l'atmosphère d'une planète, la guerre de Nema avait utilisé cette technique pour détruire des planètes ou les coloniser, mais elle ne connaissait que les grandes lignes, cela avait néanmoins grandement aidé les scientifiques, qui s'étaient empressés de travailler sur la théorie qu'elle avait évoquée, et d'en établir un prototype.

Quant à elle, elle avait un tout autre problème sous les bras. Elle sortit d'un congélateur une boîte, à l'intérieur se trouvait une puce, si minuscule qu'on la percevait à peine. Elle la passa sous le robot microscope qui afficha son hologramme, version taille humaine. La structure de la puce était compliquée et était constituée de matières différentes à différents endroits. Lyra appuya sur un bouton de la table de contrôle, la salle soudain descendit, elle arriva alors dans un laboratoire avec différents lézards et autres créatures minuscules qui vivaient chacune dans un espace clos, parfois même séparée au sein de la même espace.

Lyra porta son regard sur une population de lézards en particulier, c'était ceux qui avaient été dressés à maîtriser aussi bien qu'ils le pouvaient la force, leur organisme était assez semblable aux organismes des autres humanoïdes. Cette population avait la puce qu'elle avait présente dans l'hologramme. Et pourtant, d'après les rapports des droids, aucun comportement étrange n'avait été noté, sauf après retiration de la puce, les lézards avaient alors commencé à s'agiter, ils avaient essayé amputation d'une partie du cerveau, mais cela n'avait rien arrangé, si ce n'est empiré les choses. Les sujets qui avaient les puces retirées étaient morts un quart d'heure après, résultat nul. Lyra commençait à désespérer, elle avait tout essayé, des formules chimiques qui neutraliseraient certaines matières de la puce, d'une puce qui affecterait l'autre, aux amputations et greffes. Mais il n'y avait rien, rien n'y faisait. Lyra se prit la tête dans les mains, s'arrachant les cheveux.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Anakin arriva, il se frottait les cheveux avec une serviette, des gouttelettes coulaient le long de ses joues, il portait une tunique noire qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds dorés, semblable à ceux de Lyra. Il la regarda avec curiosité, et un mélange de pitié. Voilà trois ans qu'elle travaillait sur ce projet, et qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Il avait aussi aidé, avait appris beaucoup grâce à elle sur la biologie, Lyra avait eu comme profession officielle médecin pour cacher le fait qu'on était Azra, ces derniers devaient mener une double vie, certains avaient une famille, étaient cuisiniers, coiffeurs, simples hommes de bureau ou même chanteurs. Pour Lyra c'était médecin, et là, elle se tapait dessus pour être incapable de trouver un remède, cette maudite puce qui contrôlait l'esprit des gens, surtout des forceurs, sur des gens normaux, cela ne faisait que les tuer. Si seulement elle avait plus d'informations sur son datapad, mais non, rien.

-Tu penses que la guerre arrivera ici ? demanda soudain Anakin.

Lyra leva la tête vers lui, sortant de ses ruminations. Elle s'assit en soupirant, s'adossant à son siège.

-Cela fait trois mille ans qu'il y a la guerre à Nema, ils cherchent toujours plus de planètes à conquérir, si je suis parvenue jusqu'ici, cela signifie qu'eux aussi le peuvent s'ils cherchent un peu. Cela leur prendra peut-être beaucoup de temps mais ils viendront ici. La force est constamment en train de changer, elle tourne sans cesse, et le plus intrigant, c'est qu'elle tourne autour de toi Anakin.

-Je suis l'œil du typhon lui-même, c'est cela que tu veux dire Darri ? demanda Anakin avec un sourire faussement prétentieux, il voulait détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela ne marchait pas. Il sentait un poids peser sur ses épaules, lui-même le sentait, ses pouvoirs grandissaient extrêmement vite, depuis l'épisode de la montagne tout avait changé. Quelques fois il entendait des choses qui se passaient à plus de cent mètres de lui, Lyra l'avait plusieurs fois trouvé en train de flotter au-dessus de son lit, le lit lui-même volant avec les objets de la salle. Lorsqu'il avait fait apparaître pour la première fois des éclairs, cela avait créé une énorme tempête électrique, semblable à la foudre, un véritable orage à lui seul. Maintenant il était capable d'utiliser ce pouvoir en médecine, ce qui demandait une tension très faible et une précision quasi parfaite. Cela avait été dur. Quant à se remémorer le jour où il avait voulu brûler en créant une combustion, la tête de Lyra avait été hilarante à voir, les cheveux en pétards et les vêtements mouillés après avoir utilisé une quantité énorme d'eau pour se protéger de l'inferno. Mais il savait qu'il était impératif qu'il sache se maîtriser, le danger qu'il représente était bien là, et quelques fois il se demandait s'il ne devait pas arrêter d'apprendre la force, mais Lyra lui apprenait à guérir grâce à elle, et cela le revigorait. Il pouvait voir le bien qu'il faisait en soignant les gens, après avoir tué, et qu'il guérissait des malades, des personnes miséreuses, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même, il comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ce choix. Il avait beaucoup mûri en trois ans, il le reconnaissait, lorsqu'il avait revu Kitster, son ami lorsqu'il était esclave, il s'était rendu compte de leur différence, ils n'avaient pas la même conversation. Parfois cela lui faisait du bien de parler avec des gens de son âge, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'y faisait pas partie intégrante, il occupait ses soirées à établir stratégies de combat, de nouveaux systèmes de droids ou à apprendre de nouvelles techniques médicales tandis qu'eux parlaient de jeux. En tant qu'esclaves, ils avaient peu d'occasion de jouer, mais cela avait toujours été un moyen de se libérer, et malgré cela ils riaient joyeusement. Anakin s'amusait avec eux, il se sentait quelques fois enfant, mais très vite, la réalité revenait. Il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue, lorsque tout serait fini, il aurait une famille et s'assurerait que ses enfants n'aient jamais la vie qu'il a eue.

-L'œil du typhon dirige la tempête, murmura doucement Lyra en s'approchant d'Anakin, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Les choix que tu entreprendras t'appartiendrons, écoute ton cœur, laisse la Force te guider comme elle m'a guidé vers toi et Shmi. J'étais désespérée à ce moment-là, j'avais tout perdu, mon père, ma mère, mon Darri, mon frère et Vin. Ils étaient tout pour moi, quand Kris et Vin sont morts devant moi, j'ai voulu mourir, j'étais morte à l'intérieur, je n'avais plus de volonté. J'ai survécu miraculeusement au crash de mon vaisseau, j'étais au bord du désespoir, mais la Force n'a pas voulu m'abandonné. J'ai traversé un désert avec elle me poussant à marcher, à ne pas abandonner, et elle m'a mené vers vous. Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi Anakin, un deuxième frère qui voulait se cacher mais que j'ai trouvé, toi et Shmi êtes devenus la raison pour laquelle je n'ai plus désespéré, j'ai enfin trouvé une raison d'exister. Depuis trois ans que je te connais, je ne regrette aucun moment passé à tes côtés, ta mère est une femme merveilleuse, et toi tu es merveilleux aussi. Et c'est comme cela que j'ai appris quelque chose, peu importe le désespoir que tu portes, ne baisse jamais la tête face à la défaite, lève-la haute et fière et va de l'avant, le combat n'est jamais perdu tant que tu as décidé de le continuer. Les êtres chers que j'ai perdus ne sont pas perdus, car ce sont eux qui m'ont guidé jusqu'ici, je le sais, je le sens. Tant que je vivrais, ils vivront en moi, et n'auraient jamais voulu que j'abandonne, en quelque sorte je suis leur héritage. Et toi Anakin, tu es mon héritage, si jamais je meurs, fais ce que ton cœur te dicte de faire, ne laisse personne s'entraver entre lui et toi. Tu es ta propre personne, tu es Anakin Skywalker, le Hokan qui va me donner des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Ne l'oublie jamais, peu importe ce que tu feras, je serais toujours fière de toi.

Anakin la regarda, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se précipita dans les bras de Lyra qui l'enlaça tendrement, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle avait senti qu'il doutait, et elle avait voulu mettre les points sur les i, voilà six mois qu'ils vivaient constamment sous le stress, essayant de contrôler les évènements qu'ils avaient déclenché, et maintenant que cela commençait à se stabiliser, les émotions et les doutes revenaient à la surface. Anakin s'endormit sur elle, le visage apaisé, il avait tout l'air d'un enfant, d'un petit ange. Lyra le souleva délicatement, afin de le mener jusqu'à sa chambre, elle alla le border, essayant de mémoriser chaque coin de son visage, elle voulait que le temps s'arrête et qu'il ne grandisse jamais, il était parfait comme cela. Elle prit plusieurs photos de lui et les envoya à Shmi, celle-ci devait regretter son fils pendant son voyage d'affaire.

Lyra se prépara pour son voyage de demain pour la réunion entre les autres dirigeants, demain Anakin avait son jour de repos, il allait pouvoir voir Kitster, son ami qui habitait à Mos Espa, et s'amuser dans leur atelier de mécanique. Il n'y avait plus Watto, celui-ci était en prison, à cause de dettes, son affaire avait été rachetée par Starkiller.

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle révise ce qu'elle allait dire pendant la réunion, Lyra soupira de plus belle. Cela allait être long !

* * *

 _-Que vais-je devenir maintenant ? demanda Anakin en tournant les yeux vers un homme aux cheveux châtain-roux et qui possédait une longue mini-tresse._

 _Ce dernier détourna la tête, dérivant à contre-cœur son regard de l'homme qui brûlait pour le fixer sur Anakin. Il s'accroupit au niveau du garçon, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, le regard se voulant rassurant, il lui dit :_

 _-Tu seras un Jedi, je te le promets._

 _-Anakin ! Non ! s'exclama sa mère, je refuse que tu participes à ce genre de course ! Je meurs à chaque fois que je te vois prendre des risques !_

 _-Tu es un garçon spécial, je sens la force en toi, observa un homme aux longs cheveux marron, une barbe grisonnante pointant le bout de son nez._

 _-Les médi-chloriens sont des formes de vie qui vivent dans nos cellules, elles sont une représentation de la force, ils sont partout, dans toute forme de vie présente, lui dit encore le même homme._

 _-Faire ou ne pas faire, il n'y a pas d'essai, récita méthodiquement un vieillard petit à la peau verte._

 _-Le côté obscur de la force donne des capacités et des pouvoirs que beaucoup considèrent comme non naturelles, surtout aux yeux des Jedi, observa un vieil homme, le visage caché par une ombre, une douce musique enivrante s'entendait au loin._

 _-Joins-toi à moi et je t'aiderai à sauver ta bien-aimée ! s'écria le vieillard dont le visage se déformait peu à peu sous les éclairs qu'il lançait mais qui étaient réfléchis par le sabre laser violet de l'humain noir._

 _-Il est trop dangereux pour qu'on le laisse vivre ! s'écria l'homme au sabre violet, la détermination illuminait son visage._

 _-Tu étais l'élu ! Je croyais en toi ! s'écria l'homme aux cheveux châtain roux de tout à l'heure, mais cette fois-ci il avait une barbe. De la lave en fusion coulait de part et d'autres autour de lui. Son visage criait le désespoir._

 _-Tu étais comme un frère pour moi ! Je t'aimais ! Tu étais supposé…_

 _L'image changea, elle montra une femme magnifique qui pleurait tout en accouchant._

 _-C'est un garçon, déclara le droid._

 _-Luke, souffla la femme, oh Luke ! Elle avait les larmes qui coulaient de plus belle. Soudain elle se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite et poussa un cri terrible, un second cri survint, c'était celui d'un second enfant._

 _-Leia, murmura-t-elle de plus belle, elle leva les yeux vers l'homme à la barbe qui tenait ses deux enfants. Obi-Wan, Anakin, je le sais il y a toujours du bien en lui, elle respira de plus en plus difficilement, il y a… encore du bien._

 _Sa tête s'abaissa, elle ne respirait plus, elle était morte._

 _-Père ! Il faut que nous partions, tout va s'effondrer ! s'exclama un garçon blond._

 _-C'est fini pour moi, souffla Anakin sentant la mort s'approcher et s'emparer de lui, enlève-moi mon masque. Laisse-moi te regarder de mes propres yeux._

 _-Tu avais raison à propos de moi, sourit-il avec tristesse, dis à ta sœur que tu avais rai…son._

 _Et soudain le noir complet, son cœur cessa de battre._

Anakin se réveilla alors dans la sueur.

* * *

-Maître Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi, le conseil vous demande, leur déclara un Padawan aux lekkus vertes qui tenait un holoroman dans ses mains.

Les concernés arrêtèrent leur duel, regardant celui qui les avait interpellé prendre une direction opposée à celle qu'ils prirent alors.

-De quoi peut-il s'agir à votre avis Maître ? demanda Obi-Wan Kenobi suivant son maître qui afficha un sourire amusé.

-Je doute que nous le devinerons avant qu'ils ne nous ne le disent, jeune Padawan.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle du conseil. Une voix se fit entendre.

-Entrez vous pouvez.

Les deux Jedi entrèrent, s'inclinant devant les douze maîtres de la salle, ils étaient tous présents en chair et en os, et tous avaient une mine grave, cela devait être important. Obi-Wan tenta alors de maintenir le calme dans son esprit, il était un Jedi et si son maître avait un peu plus de jugeote, il aurait du être chevalier depuis bien longtemps, il savait qu'il devait faire confiance en son jugement mais d'autres Padawan moins qualifiés que lui avaient déjà été promus, à croire que Qui-Gon ne voulait pas le voir grandir. Il reporta son intention sur le grand maître du conseil, c'était une petite créature verte dont l'âge avancé semblait avoir traversé des siècles. C'était lui qui avait parlé tout à l'heure.

-Maître Qui Gon, Padawan Kenobi, heureux de vous voir je suis. Une nouvelle mission à vous est confiée. Escorter reine de Naboo jusqu'à Coruscant il faut.

-L'ordre Jedi a décidé de prendre en charge la situation de crise à Naboo, il est certain que vous rencontrerez des difficultés lors de votre mission et il faut faire en sorte de maintenir la paix dans la galaxie, continua maître Windu un humain à la peau sombre qui ne souriait jamais, la rumeur disait que celui qui arriverait à le voir sourire devra combattre un Sith, en ce qui le concernait Obi-Wan l'avait déjà vu sourire et ne croyait nullement en cette rumeur, personne n'avait vu un Sith depuis des siècles.

-Nous ferons de notre mieux, leur dit Qui Gon, il sembla hésiter une seconde mais ne put s'empêcher de demander, en ce qui concerne le mouvement dans les bordures extérieures, une décision a-t-elle été prise à leur sujet ?

Un silence pesant alors s'installa.

-De cela nous sommes en train de méditer, leur déclara maître Yoda. La force à ce sujet ne rien révéler semble. D'une grande importance est votre mission, échouer il ne faut pas. Que la force avec vous soit.

-Bien que la force soit avec vous, les saluèrent-ils avant de repartir.

Obi-Wan ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet, si le conseil Jedi ne faisait rien alors qu'une situation de crise s'annonçait, cela ne révélait rien de bon. Il n'osait dire mot à son maître, non pas que ce dernier allait lui reprocher, mais ce dernier aurait été encouragé à protester et Obi-Wan ne voulait pas créer encore plus de problèmes vis-à-vis du comportement de son maître qui n'était pas l'exemple même du parfait Jedi qu'Obi-Wan cherchait à devenir. Il sentait déjà que cette mission n'allait pas être des plus joyeuses…

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ! Après s'être introduit dans le vaisseau de la fédération du commerce, ces derniers avaient décidé de les attaquer et ils étaient atterris sur Naboo, son maître avait encore rencontré une créature qui lui avait fait pitié du nom de Jar Jar Stinks ou Binks, il ne savait plus lequel était correcte. Ce dernier les avait mené dans une cité sous-marine où tout le monde semblait parler comme lui, pour que finalement ils reviennent à la surface et s'occupent de protéger la reine, ils étaient alors partis, eux, la reine, son capitaine, ses suivantes et ses cent-dix-neuf tenues différentes dans un vaisseau qui avait eu vite fait d'être touché. Et comme s'il ne fallait ne pas rajouter le clou au spectacle, avec leur hyperdrive touché et la perte de carburant, la seule planète où ils pouvaient atterrir était Tatooine. La Force se jouait d'eux et eux étaient tombés dans son jeu.

Une voix se fit entendre à travers le communicateur :

-Ici le sergent Fie Liz de la base Mos Deska sur Tatooine, vous êtes prié de communiquer votre nom et le numéro de votre vaisseau.

Obi-Wan leva un sourcil, s'il y a un an, on lui avait dit qu'un sergent allait le contrôler avant d'entrer dans l'atmosphère de Tatooine, il l'aurait pris pour un fou, mais ici ce n'était pas le cas et cela montrait à quel point le mouvement des planètes de la bordure extérieure avait changé les choses. Heureusement pour eux, ils s'avéraient plus être des ennemis de la Fédération du commerce que leurs alliés, avec un peu de chance ils les laisseraient passer. Il avait un drôle de sentiment. Et tandis que le capitaine Panaka indiquait que c'était son vaisseau, en effet c'était un vaisseau de la garde royale, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner, Obi-Wan commençait à avoir un drôle de sentiment. La mission n'était pas censée être comme cela, il ne fallait pas que quiconque soupçonne qu'ils étaient ici, mais ils avaient été obligés. Des vaisseaux s'approchaient d'eux, à une allure folle, ils se mirent à les encadrer de part et d'autres.

-On va vous escorter jusqu'à Mos Espa, c'est le centre le plus proche d'atterrissage, leur déclara le sergent Fiz. Il n'y aucun ordre d'action contre les Naboo, pour l'instant vous êtes des étrangers qui sont venus sur la planète. Vous n'êtes aucunement hostiles, vous êtes libres de circulation au sein de vos droits en tant qu'étrangers. Bon séjour sur Tatooine.

Il termina la communication brusquement, laissant les uns et les autres se regarder, ce qu'il avait dit, avait été surprenant, c'était un accueil presque chaleureux.

-Notre couverture a volé en éclats de manière magistrale, fit remarquer Obi-Wan. Et elle n'avait même pas commencé. Qui-Gon lui lança un regard de reproche, les autres le regardaient, attristés, Obi-Wan se rendit compte qu'il avait dit ce qu'il pensait à voix haute, cela n'avait pas encouragé les cœurs. Ils avaient tous des mines défaitistes. Il s'excusa piteusement.

Finalement ils arrivèrent à Mos Espa et sa piste d'atterrissage de vaisseaux, il y en avait des tonnes et de toutes les sortes. Ils sortirent du vaisseau, le capitaine Panaka restait à l'intérieur, les vaisseaux qui les escortaient repartir de plus belle.

En sortant Obi-Wan observa avec surprise les bâtiments gigantesques qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la ville, la chaleur qu'il avait anticipé très forte n'était que tempérée, un pilote qui sortait de son vaisseau interpella l'un de ses coéquipiers qui était resté à l'intérieur.

-Je t'avais dit que les dômes à lumière réfléchie allaient fonctionner, aller sors de ton trou ! L'air est bon dehors.

-Excusez-moi ? demanda Obi-Wan. De quoi parlez-vous exactement ?

Le pilote se retourna vers lui, c'était un Togruta, des cornes surélevées maintenaient ses lunettes de pilotage tandis qu'il jouait avec une balle anti-gravité. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

-Vous ne savez pas ! s'exclama-t-il, ils ont installé des dômes au-dessus de chaque grande ville, cela permet de réfléchir une partie de la lumière, de condenser l'eau dans l'air et d'éviter qu'on crame tout le temps à force de rester sous ce soleil tapant. En ce moment il est prévu que cela soit exécuté à échelle planétaire, afin de rendre la vie plus agréable, je ne sais pas quand est-ce que cela va être réalisé, mais en tout cas, j'aime ce nouveau Tatooine. Les Hutts n'étaient que des voleurs et des tueurs, ils se fichaient de la vie des simples gens, ce qu'ont fait Vader et Kris, cela a tout changé de notre vie.

-Vader et Kris ? s'interrogea Obi-Wan.

-Ceux qui ont libéré les esclaves bien sûr ! Mon vieux t'as habité dans une grotte ces derniers mois ou quoi ?

-On peut dire cela, laissa transposer Obi-Wan, tout en souriant légèrement, comparer le temple à une grotte, c'était assez cocasse. A quoi ressemblent-ils ? demanda-t-il.

-J'en sais rien, ils ne montrent jamais leur visage, leurs armures cachent tout. Au départ j'étais un peu méfiant envers eux, mais ils ont clairement montré de bonnes intentions, ils sont de Tatooine eux aussi, et pourtant ils ne sont pas comme la racaille qu'on avait l'habitude de voir. Désormais tu peux circuler sans avoir peur que quelqu'un ne te tire dessus. Les Tuskens sont devenus beaucoup plus agréables en plus, mon gars je te jure ! Je n'aurais cru cela possible ! Pour l'instant je vais aller au bar mais mon frangin ne veut pas descendre, Chez Diggs, l'un des meilleurs coins qui soit, vas-y jeter un coup d'œil ! Je t' laisse ! Faut que j'aille tirer les fesses de mon frère de son siège.

Et il repartit, laissant Obi-Wan un peu seul. Il se retourna pour voir Qui-Gon et une servante se diriger vers lui.

-Voici Padmé, déclara Qui-Gon, la reine a décidé de rester à l'intérieur du vaisseau avec les autres suivantes, mais veut que sa suivante observe cette planète, elle dit qu'elle a de la curiosité pour cette dernière. As-tu pu te renseigner sur un endroit où l'on peut obtenir un nouvel hyperdrive ?

-Non, répondit Obi-Wan, par contre j'ai appris que cette planète a deux dirigeants dont l'identité est complètement secrète, ils s'appellent Kris et Vader.

-Le Togruta te l'as dit ?

Obi-Wan hocha de la tête, Qui-Gon soupira.

-Tout semble changé ici, j'ai 'impression que la Force est en train de nous murmurer quelque chose. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, c'était le Gungan qui avait trébuché sur ses propres pieds, il se releva péniblement, il donnait l'impression de quelqu'un de saoul en marchant. Rien qu'à le voir Obi-Wan avait mal à la tête.

-Meesa veut venir avec voussa ! Meesa découvre nouvelle planète, très excitant pour meesa ! Mais planète très chaude chaude !

Obi-Wan se retint de grogner et entreprit de ne rien dire et d'être le plus loin possible du Gungan. La journée s'annonçait très bien maintenant.

Les rues de Mos Espa étaient surprenantes, elles étaient pleines à craquer, des marchés s'étalaient de part et d'autre, des gens riaient, mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient armés, avaient le visage défigurés, des cicatrices sur le visage, l'air patibulaire, et pourtant ils souriaient. De la musique entraînante se faisait entendre, Obi-Wan aperçut un cracheur de feu faire son spectacle devant des enfants qui rigolaient à cœur joie. Des danseuses dansaient sous le tempo de la musique, quelques Tuskens étaient présents, et il n'y avait aucune réaction face à cela. Un vieil homme au gros ventre se mit faire la danse du ventre comme elles le faisaient, entraînant des rires autour de lui. Obi-Wan se retint de s'esclaffer lui aussi.

Il vit Qui-Gon poser une question à un marchand, celui-ci lui indiqua une direction en particulier, le Jedi le remercia en hochant de la tête et le groupe alla vers l'endroit indiqué. C'était un bâtiment avec une enseigne écrite en Hutt, en-dessous il y avait la traduction en Basic, il y avait le logo de l'entreprise Starkiller, des gens en sortaient avec des nouveaux droids. Cette entreprise au nom pas très sympathique avait eu un succès fou dans le marché, elle concurrençait beaucoup d'autres firmes, et avait quelques fois le leadership dans certains marchés, devançant tout le monde avec beaucoup d'avance. On la trouvait partout, dans les hôpitaux, dans les vaisseaux, dans les datapad, les holocoms qu'elle avait améliorés, la couleur était désormais disponible. Et voilà qu'ils la voyaient sous leurs yeux. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, une foule abondante y était présente, chacun se disputait différents types de vaisseaux, de pièces qui semblaient être prisées plus que d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Obi-Wan complètement abasourdi tandis que deux dugs se battaient sur un moteur.

-Dans deux jours c'est la veille de Bonta, il y a une course de pods pour fêter cela, et pour l'occasion ils ont fait des soldes ici, tout le monde se dispute les engins à bas prix, leur répondit un Toydarien, il y en a qui veulent y participer et cherchent de nouveaux éléments à incruster à leur pod.

-C'est toujours permis le podrace ici ? demanda Qui Gon, avec ce qu'il avait pu voir, il avait presque espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas.

-Hahaha ! On a peut-être changé un peu en attitude avec l'abolition de l'esclavage et la création de nouvelles infrastructures publiques mais nous sommes de Tatooine, et à Tatooine le podrace c'est sacré, tu n'y touches pas, c'est là que tu sais si t'es un pleutre ou pas. Si vous voulez demander quelque chose allez voir le gosse blond ou son pote le brun, c'est eux qui tiennent la boutique.

Puis il s'en alla, les laissant en plan.

-Il y avait l'esclavage ici ? demanda Padmé, abasourdie. Je pensais qu'avec la République cela avait été aboli.

-Les lois de la République n'ont pas le pouvoir ici, fit une voix derrière elle, on est en bordure extérieure, même Bandomeer qui en est membre à part entière de la République applique ses propres lois surtout maintenant qu'elle a pu se débarrasser des tyrans qu'elle avait, et cela sans l'aide républicaine.

Le quatuor se retourna, faisant face à un garçon blond qui avait une tunique noire, il avait le visage froid, des yeux bleus calculateurs et une manière de les observer des plus dérangeantes. Il afficha un sourire satisfait lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, Obi-Wan frissonna, ce garçon ne semblait n'avoir qu'onze ans mais le danger autour de lui était suffocant, il n'avait pourtant pas de présence dans la force très forte. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui mais celui-ci regardait avec intensité Padmé.

-Es-tu un ange ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Padmé sursauta, il l'avait surprise avec sa question.

-Excuse-moi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Un ange, ce sont les habitants de la Lune de Iego, ils sont d'une beauté surnaturelle, tu me fais penser à eux, même si tu es beaucoup belle qu'eux.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, c'était lui ou ce gosse venait de faire du rentre dedans à une fille de quatorze ans ? Il avait l'impression de regarder ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose que regardait Maître Mundi en cachette, il aurait du se porter malade avant d'accepter cette mission.

-C'est gentil, lui répondit Padmé en souriant légèrement.

Oui un certificat disant qu'il s'était cassé le bras…

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Padmé.

-Padmé…, c'est magnifique. Je me nomme Anakin Skywalker.

…ou peut-être les deux bras. Il avait vraiment l'impression de tenir la chandelle avec Qui-Gon et le Gungan qui …n'était plus là !

-On a perdu Jar-Jar, intervint Obi-Wan. Vous échangerez vos numéros d'holocom plus tard.

Il ne sentit pas deux paires d'yeux le fusiller derrière son dos, en fait si, il était Jedi, mais tâcha de les ignorer.

-Votre ami est avec Kitster, il a détruit une partie de nos marchandises, on le tient en garde à vue, lui répondit Anakin.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Padmé.

-Je suis le propriétaire de cet établissement, votre Gungan doit me rembourser.

-De combien de crédits ? demanda Qui-Gon.

-10 585 wiupiupi, je ne veux pas de crédits ici.

-On n'a pas besoin de payer, fit Qui Gon en passant une main devant le visage d'Anakin. Mais celui-ci attrapa son bras et lança un regard assassin sur le Jedi.

-On ne me la fait pas à moi Jedi. Je suis reconnu comme mineur ici, abuser d'un mineur de quelque manière que ce soit est puni par la loi.

-Attends ! s'exclama Padmé. On doit trouver un nouvel hyperdrive, il est urgent que l'on parte le plus vite possible ! Je t'en prie aide-nous !

Anakin se tourna vers elle, ses yeux s'étaient adoucis. Il soupira et relâcha le bras de Qui Gon, celui-ci n'avait pas pu bouger un seul instant.

-Très bien, je vous laisse vous et votre ami, et vous donne un nouvel hyperdrive à la seule condition que vous me battiez au podrace. Je vous donnerai un pod que j'ai en réserve, la personne qui l'a commandé a annulé la commande. Bonne chance.

Puis il s'en alla, quelques minutes plus tard Jar Jar revint.

-Voussa avoir manqué à Meesa ! Meesa content de revoir voussa, meesa sent avoir fait grosse bêtise.

-Quelle grosse bêtise ? demanda Obi-Wan en échangeant un regard exaspéré avec les deux autres.

-Vous allez y participer à cette course ? demanda Padmé.

-Il semblerait que oui, murmura Qui Gon.

-Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé la force sur ce garçon ? demanda Obi-Wan.

-Je voulais confirmer quelque chose et je l'ai fait, lui répondit Qui Gon tout en examinant un cheveu blond qu'il avait entre ses doigts.

-Quoi donc ?

-Il faut qu'on rentre au vaisseau pour que je confirme mon hypothèse, je participerai à la course il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, et puis je suis curieux de ce que cela va donner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue ? demanda Padmé.

-Un humain normal ne peut pas participer à une podrace, il n'en a pas les capacités. Or ce garçon a montré une grande confiance en lui, ce n'est pas un humain normal, il est sensible à la force. Je le sens.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr ? demanda Obi Wan.

-Patience Padawan, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre concernant la force vitale. Quelques séances de méditations nous ferons le plus grand bien, mais maintenant rentrons.

 **Oui Anakin s'appelle Vader quand il est dans son armure, il fallait que ce nom vienne dans l'histoire de quelque manière que ce soit. L'idée suit le concept que j'ai établi par rapport à l'ordre d'Azraël, dit aussi Azra pour faire plus court, ce sont des gens qui mènent une double vie, ce qui signifie qu'Anakin va mener une double vie, voire une triple. Ce sera marrant à établir. En ce moment il se fait connaitre sous le nom d'Anakin Skywalker et de Vader, peut-être que Starkiller viendra ensuite.**

 **Quant à l'armure qu'il porte, lui et Lyra aussi, faites un mixe entre Iron Man, Darth Vader et Boba Fett.**

 **Et puis je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer Anakin faire du rentre dedans à Padmé, même avec tout l'entraînement qu'il reçoit, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et la réplique "Es-tu un ange" était incontournable à mes yeux. Malgré tout il reste un tant soit peu froid, est-ce à cause de son rêve? Va savoir si cela se trouve il l'a oublié. Ou pas...**


	4. Chapter 4 Planification

**Yo! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un qui explique un peu plus la situation et qui montre Anakin sous un côté un peu plus dangereux. La fin du chapitre va en dire long sur lui.**

 _ **Chapitre 4 Planification**_

Ji Nius regarda l'épave qu'il avait en face de lui, il ne restait plus rien du vaisseau de son frère si ce n'est des restes qui flottaient dans l'espace. Il voyait par-ci par-là des cadavres flotter avec leur sang, certains membres flottaient sans le reste du corps. Il se retourna quand il vit deux scouts qu'il avait envoyé explorer la zone revenir, tous deux portant un corps, un corps bien trop familier à son goût.

D'un geste brusque, il enleva le drap qui recouvrait le cadavre, car il le sentait à travers la force, cette personne était morte. Ses yeux s'attardèrent figés sur la personne, les deux scouts restaient immobiles eux aussi.

-Nous sommes arrivés trop tard général, lui dit l'un des scouts. L'un des droids qui n'a pas été entièrement détruit a pu nous informer qu'il y avait trois d'entre eux, deux sont morts, l'autre s'est enfui, on n'a pas pu l'identifier, on sait juste que c'est lui qui a déclenché l'explosion qui a détruit le vaisseau, et on est sûr à près de quatre-vingt dix pourcent qu'il est à l'origine de la perturbation dans la force. On a envoyé une équipe l'analyser. Quels sont vos ordres général ?

Ji resta à contempler le visage tuméfié de son frère, la moitié de son corps était brûlé au troisième degré, son visage était figé en une horrible grimace de douleur, tandis que ses yeux criaient l'horreur. Le regard de Ji s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil, à côté de lui l'un des droids commença à se tortiller, émettant des bruits inaudibles, ses deux bras craquèrent avant de se replier sur eux-mêmes, tandis que le corps en faisait de même, soudain il s'enflamma et ce qui tomba par terre n'était plus que du métal fondu.

-Continuez l'analyse, on ne part pas d'ici sans avoir une piste. Je veux que ces gens regrettent le jour où ils ont décidé de se mettre sur notre chemin. Et occupez-vous de ça, leur dit-il en désignant le reste du droid.

Il s'en alla dans une volée de cape, une aura noire le suivant. Peu importe qui était cette personne qui avait fait cela, elle allait le payer de sa vie.

* * *

-Raconte-moi ta vision encore une fois, lui demanda Lyra.

Celle-ci s'était réveillée brusquement, sortant son visage de son discours qu'elle préparait depuis plusieurs jours avant la réunion avec les trente-cinq dirigeants. Elle avait senti la détresse d'Anakin et s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait tout de suite su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il ne cessait de murmurer « Luke », « Leia », « morte » et « enfants » inlassablement. Il lui avait fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour le calmer. Il lui avait expliqué que de brusques images lui étaient apparues, n'ayant ni queue ni tête, si ce n'est que dans la dernière vision, il avait vu sa propre mort, il l'avait senti, il n'avait pas pu bouger pendant un moment, son esprit flottait au-dessus de son corps, lorsqu'il était revenu à lui-même, il s'était réveillé dans la panique.

-Ecris tout ce que tu as vu, lorsqu'on a des visions, il faut les écrire dans les moindres détails, ce n'est que comme cela qu'on peut les analyser et comprendre ce qu'elles veulent dire, si c'est une vision du futur ou un avertissement pour quoi que ce soit.

Après trente minutes d'écriture, Anakin lui tendit ce qu'il avait écrit. Lyra commença à lire, essayant de voir s'il y avait un indice quelque part. Soudain elle s'arrêta sur quelque chose.

-Ta mère n'a jamais dit qu'elle mourait à chaque fois qu'elle te voyait faire une course, c'est un souvenir ou non ? As-tu pu savoir quel âge tu avais dans ta vision ?

-J'avais l'impression d'être plus jeune que maintenant mais de pas beaucoup. Et il y a quelque chose qui clochait dans cette image, ma mère portait ses habits d'esclaves, or cela fait trois ans qu'elle n'en porte plus. De même que je suis sûr d'être âgé de plus de sept dans la vision. Elle n'avait aucun sens, pareil pour ce Jedi qui me promettait d'en devenir un, ou ces enfants que j'avais.

-Tu es sûr que c'était les tiens ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille qui s'appelle Leia, lui répondit Anakin. Et Luke me ressemblait beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit pas mon fils. Mais le plus étrange c'est que …

-Je n'étais pas dans ces visions, observa Lyra.

-Oui.

-Et tu t'es vu à cet âge sans moi, en tant qu'esclave, avec ta mère, avec un Jedi ensuite. Tu as eu des enfants par la suite. Je crois comprendre ce que cela veut dire.

Anakin leva les yeux vers elle, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle analyse la situation aussi rapidement, mais en même temps c'est ce qu'elle lui apprenait continuellement.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce que tu as vu, si mon interprétation est bonne, est la vision d'un futur dans lequel je n'existais pas, ou n'étais jamais là, ce qui signifie qu'à la place de recevoir mon enseignement, tu as reçu celui des Jedi.

-D'accord mais pourquoi maintenant ?

-Généralement quand on a une vision du futur, possible ou non, cela signifie qu'il y a quelque chose dans le présent ou dans le futur proche qui peut la déclencher, mon Darri était un expert dans les visions, il avait prédit sa propre mort. Il savait que s'il mourrait, il pourrait nous sauver, protéger la génération future. Tout comme cette vision qui montre que tu vas créer une future famille si tu rejoins les Jedi.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Anakin.

-Dans ce futur possible, tu as vu la naissance de tes enfants, il semblerait que tu ais fait quelque chose qui a causé la mort de ta femme, étant donné qu'elle parlait de toi et du bien qui était encore en toi. Et du fait qu'il y a un drôle de type qui te parle du côté obscur de la force. Ce type a dû fumer un pétard, le côté obscur de la force n'est rien sans son autre moitié, la seule chose que cela cause c'est une mort douloureuse et la pourriture du corps et de l'esprit, l'espérance de vie est coupée en deux, le côté lumineux la rallonge. La force a deux faces, la vie et la mort, lorsque les deux se joignent, elles se neutralisent l'une l'autre, cela donne alors le néant, le rien, et c'est alors que Tout est créé à partir de Rien, et Tout donne Rien. Un est Tout et Tout est Un.

-J'ai déjà eu cette leçon. Mais pourrais-tu t'expliquer sur le fait que j'ai pu causer la mort de ma future femme dans ce possible futur ? demanda Anakin à moitié sarcastique, à moitié paniqué.

-On te parle de côté obscur et dans la vision d'après ta femme parle qu'il y a encore du bien en toi. J'en déduis que tu as du faire un truc avec le côté obscur, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose d'assez grave pour causer sa mort. Cette vision t'avertit du fait que tu risques de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances mais que tu auras une famille, et la condition pour cela, c'est que tu rejoignes les Jedi.

-Ok, je ne vais plus à Coruscant, affirma Anakin en levant les mains en l'air. Et si un Jedi m'approche, je lui lance de l'insecticide.

-Attends ! Et tes enfants ? Je pensais que ton surnom Vader venait du fait que tu avais toujours rêvé avoir des enfants, Vader veut dire père non ? De même qu'on ne peut pas l'ignorer, si tu as eu cette vision maintenant, cela signifie que ce futur va se croiser avec le nôtre. Tu oublies que je n'étais pas dans l'univers de tes visions, or je suis là, je suis le facteur variant, et maintenant tu sais une partie du futur. Cela ne se passera donc pas comme tu l'avais vu. De plus je pense que tu seras capable de t'occuper de qui que ce soit qui te parle de côté obscur. Surtout que c'est une occasion en or pour savoir comment fonctionne cet ordre Jedi et savoir s'ils sont dignes de confiance. On a une défense à préparer si jamais il y a une invasion, on a besoin de la République même si je suis toujours méfiante envers eux mais je ne peux pas nier que leur coopération est nécessaire, il s'agit de leur galaxie après tout.

Anakin se figea, les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à une vitesse folle.

-Supposons que ce futur rencontre le nôtre et que je me vois soudain dans l'ordre Jedi, je fais quoi après ? Et mon entraînement ?

-J'ai fait plusieurs missions d'infiltration, une à l'armée Darienne, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois. Cela fait partie de l'entraînement, un Darri est un guide, le Hokan est celui qui cherche sa propre voie, je t'ai enseigné presque tout ce que je sais, il faut juste que tu te perfectionnes par toi-même, les dernières techniques que je t'apprendrais, je te les mettrais dans un holocron. De toute façon si cela se trouve, notre déduction est peut-être mauvaise, et on s'est peut-être trompé, mais j'en doute. Seulement si elle s'avère vraie, on aura déjà un plan de prêt. J'avais déjà préparé quelques holocrons au cas où je mourais, mais là je crois que tu en auras besoin, si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose en rapport avec ta vision en mon absence, agis en conséquence, et fais ce que tu avises le mieux. Tu es un Azra après tout.

Après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, Lyra s'en alla, laissant Anakin plongé dans ses pensées, il était vrai qu'il avait déjà accompli des missions en solo, mais là il était question de rejoindre un ordre qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour un temps indéterminé, et cela à la seule condition que la vision de Lyra s'avère vraie. Quelques jours plus tard, il se demanda si elle s'était déjà trompée un jour.

* * *

Qui-Gon fit entrer le cheveu dans la machine afin qu'il puisse l'analyser, ignorant les regards agacés des membres du vaisseau. La reine n'avait pas semblé contente qu'il ait décidé de participer à une course, mais avait compris que c'était leur seul moyen de partir d'ici, le crédit ne fonctionnait pas ici, ils n'acceptaient pas ce genre de monnaie, et vu les droids dangereux qu'ils avaient, essayer de les voler ne résoudrait rien, sinon se retrouver avec des chasseurs de primes et des droïdekas sur leur dos, ce genre de droids étaient capables de tuer un Jedi, et ils avaient l'air d'être une version améliorée. Et puis il doutait que son Padawan soit d'accord avec le vol, Qui-Gon comptait les repayer, mais Obi-Wan n'aurait pas vraiment entendu cela de cette manière, quelques fois il se demandait si ce n'était pas lui le Padawan dans ce genre de situation. Mais quand il voyait qu'il était le seul capable de sentir que cet Anakin avait une forte présence dans la force, il comprenait pourquoi il était le maître. Obi-Wan manquait encore de claire voyance. De plus pourquoi leur avait-il fait ce pari ? Anakin Skywalker cachait quelque chose, il le sentait. Soudain il regarda la machine et le comptage qu'elle affichait, il vit les nombres augmenter à une vitesse folle, soudain elle passa le cap des vingt milles, et soudain il vit le mot « Error » affiché, ce n'était pas possible, il fit analyser son sang pour voir si elle fonctionnait correctement. Là elle affichait le bon nombre alors pourquoi ? Et si cet enfant avait vraiment un taux de médichloriens supérieur à vingt mille ? Il s'arrêta un instant, un enfant avec une présence forte dans la force, une planète avec des Soleils jumeaux, le nom lui-même qui voulait dire le guerrier qui marche dans le ciel. Anakin Skywalker. Avec un taux de médichloriens aussi énorme, il n'avait pu être conçu qu'avec la force, il en était sûr, son Adn n'affichait qu'un seul parent, cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il était l'élu de la force, celui qui apporterait l'équilibre à la force, il avait trouvé l'élu, et ce dernier ne semblait même pas être au courant, au vu de ses réflexes, il utilisait la force par instinct, il avait du être entraîné à se défendre, peut-être par un chasseur de prime qui sait.

Une chose était sûre, il fallait qu'il parle à ce garçon.

* * *

-Alors vous êtes prêt à perdre cette course ? leur demanda Anakin en les voyant arriver. Il voulait tester ces Jedi, savoir de quoi ils étaient capables. Votre pod est à côté, je vous laisse l'examiner, et voici le plan de la course, je suis gentil, je vous laisse observer le terrain. Mais vous êtes des débutants, il vaut mieux pour vous, sinon vous serez complètement humiliés. Dans certaines podraces, on ne connait rien du terrain avant la course, ni même des obstacles à franchir, quelques fois il faut éviter des explosions, il y a plus de morts là-dedans que dans un bar Hutt. Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour celle-ci, les Tuskens ont mis leur paquet.

-Je pensais que les Tuskens avaient fait la paix avec les autres communautés ? demanda Obi-Wan. Il ne comprenait rien à cette planète de fous où des gens se mettaient du liquide inflammable dans la gorge pour cracher du feu, et où on faisait des courses qui tuaient, et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'on engageait aussi des gens pour encore plus tuer.

-C'est un moyen d'entente, leur répondit Anakin, ils n'attaquent plus personne, ils ont leur propre territoire délimité, nous on a le nôtre, et le seul moment où ils peuvent nous attaquer, c'est lors des podraces, cela fait partie du jeu. La plupart des gens ici veulent leur lot de sang, s'ils ne l'ont pas, ils vont essayer de l'avoir par d'autres moyens moins contrôlés que celui-là, au moins on supervise les dégâts, et ceux qui prennent le risque de mourir sont responsables de leurs actes, on ne pourra accuser personne alors. On essaye d'intégrer les Tuskens dans la société, mais ils sont rebelles, les civiliser par la force n'engendra rien d'autre que la violence et un refus de leur part de s'intégrer, la diplomatie n'existe pas ici. Ici on fait des échanges équivalents, et pour l'instant cela marche. Tout le monde se tient tranquille, de toute façon s'ils ne le font pas, Vader et Kris leur feront comprendre. Il faut plus d'interaction pour permettre une homogénéisation de notre société, et c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé. Si vous n'êtes pas contents vous pouvez toujours partir.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas, lui répondit Qui-Gon en examinant le module de plus prêt, l'enfant était quelqu'un d'honnête il semblerait, il n'y avait rien d'abimé, au contraire, il avait plutôt l'impression que ce dernier était généreux.

Qui-Gon se leva, et se retourna vers Anakin, ce dernier était en train de fabriquer un moteur ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, il était tôt le matin et les quelques clients qu'il y avait passaient vite devant le comptoir gardé par un droid. Anakin ne leur daignait aucun regard. Ses doigts volaient et fixaient à une vitesse folle les membres du moteur, qui n'avaient plus trop l'air de ressembler à un moteur mais à quelque chose d'autre, il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il fabriquait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il fallait qu'il lui pose ses questions.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier, pour …

-Votre utilisation de la force qui était en fait un prétexte pour me piquer un cheveu ? Je le sens quand on m'en arrache un. Ne vous en faites pas je vous pardonne, même si je doute de ce que vous trouvez d'intéressant à mon Adn. Pour votre information, je suis humain. Si vous vous attendiez à un droid ou un Jawa, ce n'était pas le cas, ne vous en faites pas pour la course, je ne risque pas de tricher.

Qui-Gon le regarda bouche-bée, il avait l'impression d'être pris la main dans le sac, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas, mais en même temps il lui hachait la moitié du travail.

-A vrai dire j'étais curieux pour autre chose.

-Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez un fils caché que vous avez eu il y a dix ans de cela, et que tous les enfants de dix ans que vous rencontrez vous leur arrachez un cheveu afin de confirmer ou non votre paternité. Pitié dites-moi que le test est négatif. Ou alors vous faites comme les sorcières de Dathomir et vous pratiquez le Vodou.

-Non ! rien de cela ! s'exclama Qui-Gon, attends ! Comment connais-tu les sorcières de Dathomir ?

-Vous croyez que Tatooine est une colonie d'Alderaan ou quoi ? Venez je vais vous faire du thé. Vous voulez aussi des loukoums avec ? leur demanda-t-il avec sarcasme. Ici la plupart des discussions se rapportent à savoir quel est le coin le plus sinistre de la galaxie et savoir s'il y a déjà eu quelqu'un avec assez de courage pour y aller. Il y a même des défis qui sont relevés pour y aller. Dathomir on en parle sans cesse. Donc si vous ne faisiez pas du Vodou avec mon cheveu, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Un test médichlorien.

-Un quoi ? s'exclama Anakin.

-C'est un test pour savoir le taux de médichloriens qu'on a dans le corps, généralement on fait une prise de sang, pour plus de précision, les médichloriens sont des formes de vie qui vivent au sein même de nos cellules, elles permettent de déterminer le potentiel dans la force de quelqu'un.

-Et ? demanda Anakin en croisant les bras.

-Et tu as un taux des plus inhabituels, en tant que Jedi je sais qu'un simple humain ne peut pas participer à une podrace sans mourir à la minute qu'elle commence, le fait que tu paraisses si confiant, je me suis posé des questions par rapport à ta sensibilité à la force.

-Je vois, vous analysez le potentiel de l'ennemi, intéressant.

-Je n'analysais pas le potentiel d'un ennemi, j'analysais le potentiel d'un futur Jedi. Tu es quelqu'un de spécial Anakin, je peux t'appeler Anakin ?

-Attendez Maître ! l'interrompit Obi-Wan. N'est-il pas un peu trop vieux pour entrer nos rangs ? Les maîtres du conseil ne seraient peut-être pas d'accord.

-Aayla Secura a bien été acceptée à neuf ans parmi nous, d'autres encore plus tard, je trouve cela assez hypocrite de ne pas l'accepter. Quel est ton avis là-dessus Anakin ? Au fait quel âge as-tu ?

Anakin le regarda en levant un sourcil, ce Jedi lui plaisait de plus en plus, son apprenti pas trop.

-Vous avez une drôle de manière de recruter vous savez ? J'ai dix ans et demi pour votre information. Vous me permettez de réfléchir à la question ? Je vous ai lancé un défi de me battre à la podrace et voilà que vous me proposez de vous rejoindre. Excusez-moi si je ne suis pas un peu méfiant quant à vos intentions, si cela se trouve, c'est juste un moyen pour vous assurer d'avoir votre hyperdrive, si je viens avec vous, je serai obligé de vous le donner. Et puis vous oubliez quelque chose, je ne peux pas fermer boutique, ma mère compte sur moi. Et elle n'est pas là en ce moment, ma sœur non plus.

-Quand est-ce qu'elles vont revenir ?

Il avait une sœur ? Qui-Gon pensait que l'enfant était orphelin et voilà qu'il avait une famille. Il se demandait quel genre de famille acceptait de faire participer leur enfant à une podrace, ou alors ils n'étaient pas au courant.

-Ma grande sœur est partie pour quelques jours, ma mère pour quelques mois. Je peux toujours l'en informer.

-On n'a pas le temps maître, les interrompit Obi-Wan, dois-je vous rappeler de la mission qui nous a été inculquée ?

-Je le sais Obi-Wan, soupira Qui-Gon.

-Vous pouvez toujours revenir dans quelques mois, leur suggéra Anakin. Pour l'instant je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la course, que le meilleur gagne.

-BIENVENUE A CETTE NOUVELLE PODRACE ! s'exclama le commentateur à deux têtes. Aujourd'hui les concurrents sont prêts à mettre le paquet, avec Sebulba en grand gagnant des quatre dernières autres, on ne risque pas de s'endormir, mais on a un autre champion, le seul humain ayant survécu à une podrace et ayant déjà gagné plus de trois tournois par le passé, messieurs-dames, laissez-moi vous présenter Anakin Skywalker !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans le stade, des banderoles étalaient le nom d'Anakin, tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de son pod, et que le commentateur continuait à énumérer le nom des autres concurrents. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la figure encapuchonnée qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ligne de départ. Il avait fallu cacher le fait que cet individu était un Jedi, ce dernier avait plus l'air d'un chasseur de primes qu'autre chose. On ne savait pas à quelle espèce il appartenait.

Soudain il vit Sebulba s'approcher de lui, et d'un peu trop prêt de son pod, en signe d'avertissement Anakin sortit son blaster.

-In keepa shouda dek quiki dun Sebulba ! cracha Anakin vers lui. (Casse-toi de là vite fait)

-Din noonba ch'tua non ringien, lui répondit le Dug ( Tu vas perdre le morveux).

-Koochoo ! siffla Anakin (la ferme).

-Attention ! Les concurrents doivent se préparer à la ligne de départ.

Les concernés obtempérèrent, très vite le décompte se fit, au quart de tour Anakin démarra et ne put empêcher un rire lui échapper. Dès qu'il pilotait il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer cette sensation de liberté, l'adrénaline lui montait, il voyait tout plus précisément, avec acuité, et cette sensation de danger était exaltante, d'un mouvement d'expert, il virevolta pour éviter les rochers tombant de la falaise, causés par l'explosion créée par les Tuskens. Il y eut soudain des tirs de leur part, Anakin les évita un à un, sa concentration n'était jamais brisée, il vit du coin de l'œil le Jedi le taler de près, ce dernier évitait de s'approcher de qui que ce soit, au contraire des autres qui voulaient tous le cogner. Anakin sourit et accéléra, il tourna vers un coin de la falaise, il allait foncer dessus quand il tourna brusquement, ceux qui le suivaient s'y cognèrent. Malheureusement le Jedi était toujours là, Anakin était impressionné, mais en même temps, vu son âge, il devait être du niveau de Lyra, pourtant il n'en avait pas la sensation. Lyra exultait une aura de guerrier, de quelqu'un qui était capable de tuer un ennemi rapidement et avec efficacité, ce Jedi avait plus l'air d'exulter une aura, et bien, de mère nature. Quelque chose de paisible et de confortable.

Très vite il passa devant Sebulba, il entamait désormais son troisième et dernier tour, le Jedi était presque à son niveau, Anakin plissa les yeux, comme s'il allait le laisser gagner. Il accéléra désormais il laissait la force le guider. Bientôt la ligne d'arrivée était devant lui. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'avait franchie mais le Jedi était arrivé en même temps que lui.

-Et le vainqueur de cette course est attribué à … ! Mesdames Messieurs nous avons deux vainqueurs, c'est incroyable ! Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'ai vu une chose pareille. Au millième de seconde près, je n'y reviens toujours pas !

Anakin non plus n'y revenait pas. Le Jedi s'approcha de lui, mais lui s'en fichait, il commença à rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un tel challenge, si ce n'était Lyra mais elle ne comptait pas.

-Vous savez quoi ? Vous l'aurez votre hyperdrive, je vous l'installe dès ce soir.

Et il partit, laissant Qui-Gon la bouche ouverte, alors qu'il voulait parler.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu prendre ce risque ! s'exclama Obi-Wan. Vous auriez pu perdre, soyez content qu'il ait voulu coopérer !

-As-tu fini ton sermon ?

-Non ! Maître croyez-moi quand je vous respecte, mais quelques fois je me demande si vous avez une envie de mourir. Vous prenez sans cesse des risques insensés.

-Ces risques ont porté leur fruit.

-Pour aujourd'hui mais…

-Voilà, je vous ai tout installé ! s'exclama Anakin. Vous me remercierez lorsque vous aurez terminé de discuter, les suivantes de la reine sont très sympathiques en tout cas, cela me donne envie d'aller vivre à Naboo. Le coin a l'air d'être sympa, vous avez entendu parler de leurs cascades d'eau ? Incroyable pas vrai ?

Les deux Jedi le regardèrent, bizarrement l'enfant était devenu plus sympathique depuis qu'il avait perdu, remarqua Obi Wan. Peut-être qu'il avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres. Soudain il se tendit, il sentait un danger à travers la force. Un danger qui se rapprochait de plus en plus vite. Il vit Anakin sortir un blaster de sa veste et à une vitesse folle, il se mit à tirer, une explosion retentit derrière le Jedi.

-Dans le vaisseau ! Tout de suite ! s'exclama Qui-Gon. Dites aux autres de décoller.

Obi-Wan se retourna pour voir ce qui s'était passé, un Zabrak avec un sabre laser rouge courait vers eux, son speeder brûlait derrière lui, il essayait de dévier les tirs qu'Anakin lui lançait, ce dernier avait sorti un autre blaster et visait avec une précision incroyable, le visage froid, on n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant. L'un des tirs parvint à toucher le bras du Zabrak qui grimaça et entreprit de sauter, son sabre rencontra celui de Qui Gon qui lançait un regard urgent aux deux autres, Obi Wan comprit et prit Anakin par le bras, ce dernier continuait de tirer, aidant Qui Gon à s'éloigner de son adversaire. Ce dernier sauta dans le vaisseau lorsque celui-ci s'envola.

-Vous auriez pu le tuer, fit remarquer Anakin.

-On devait défendre le vaisseau, on ne savait pas s'il avait des complices, on ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rester trop longtemps.

-Il n'empêche que j'aurais pu le tuer.

Obi-Wan le regarda, rien que de voir ce genre de mots sortir de la bouche d'un enfant, cela faisait froid dans le dos. Il se demandait de plus en plus si son maître n'était pas tombé sur la tête de vouloir à tout prix cet enfant.

-Maintenant on va où ? Je vous ai réparé le vaisseau. C'était quoi votre destination ?

-Maître…

-Coruscant, on va à Coruscant, et Obi-Wan, j'aimerais que tu te calmes, dit fermement Qui-Gon.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Anakin le regarda avec intérêt, il avait un peu pitié pour ce Jedi. Même si ce dernier l'avait empêché de tuer l'autre, il aurait pu sentir cette aura de tueur à des kilomètres à la ronde, le simple fait qu'il était capable de se cacher de lui était un exploit, et encore plus d'atterrir sur Tatooine. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Lyra, il y avait des forceurs différents des Jedi dans cette galaxie, et pas avec les intentions les plus nobles. Leur plan allait devoir changer et s'accorder à la nouvelle situation.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était votre truc ? leur demanda Anakin.

-Un Sith, répondit Qui Gon.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? demanda Obi-Wan. Cela aurait pu être un Jedi Noir.

-Non c'était un Sith, la force me l'a dit, je l'ai senti, tout était obscur en lui.

-Donc en plus des Jedi, on a des Sith, c'est quoi leur ordre ? L'ordre des types qui ne savent pas conduire ? Son speeder était vraiment démodé.

-Tu as eu le temps de voir ce que c'était ? s'étonna Obi-Wan.

-Yep ! répondit Anakin. Raison pour laquelle je l'ai détruit, une chose pareille devrait être interdite d'exister, pas étonnant que votre Sith avait l'air de mauvaise humeur avec sa grimace de constipé. Ils doivent vraiment être en manque d'argent pour devoir conduire une camelote pareille. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas la même chose dans votre ordre, ou alors je serai obligé de faire quelque chose.

-Notre ordre ? demanda Qui Gon. Tu as décidé de nous rejoindre ?

-Au point où j'en suis, pourquoi pas. Il faudra que je prévienne ma sœur, ma mère est injoignable en ce moment. Bon elle est où la bouffe ? J'ai un p'tit creux.

Et soudain il les laissa en plan, s'aventurant dans le vaisseau. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire avec ce genre de forceurs, le plus vieux avait vraiment l'air de vouloir qu'il les rejoigne, le plus jeune pas trop. Anakin avait tout de suite su que c'était quelqu'un qui suivait les règles à la lettre, quelques fois cela pouvait servir, d'autres fois cela pouvait tuer. Pour l'instant il avait essayé d'être un peu plus sympathique, s'attirer leur confiance mais pas trop. Il fallait faire les choses petit à petit. Qui Gon lui avait demandé une fois s'il connaissait des chasseurs de primes, Anakin l'avait regardé en levant un sourcil, laissant assumer au Jedi ce qu'il voulait. Chasseur de prime était le meilleur moyen d'expliquer pourquoi il était si fort au combat, un Azra devait toujours cacher son statut et ses techniques, et les montrer au moment venu. Et le moment venu n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'agissait d'une mission d'infiltration, il allait falloir qu'il s'adapte, mais déjà il se demandait à quoi cela le mènerait de rester avec les Jedi, ils n'étaient même pas fichus de tuer ce Zabrak, quelqu'un qui arrivait à se prendre un tir comme cela, c'était pitoyable, il était fort à faire joujou avec son sabre mais dans la force, il était nul. Ou alors c'était lui qui jugeait mal, mais au vu des souvenirs de Lyra qu'elle lui avait transmis, il avait vraiment l'impression que les forceurs de cette galaxie n'étaient que des débutants. Qui Gon après quelques minutes de combat, était déjà en sueur, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi les Jedi n'étaient jamais venus pour libérer les esclaves, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne le voulaient pas, mais parce qu'ils étaient incapables. Cela faisait presque pitié.

Finalement il arriva à trouver la nourriture, il salua quelques suivantes au passage, leur expliqua qu'à cause d'un psychopathe qui voulait entrer dans le vaisseau, il avait du partir avec eux. Puis il se trouva un endroit pour s'installer. Il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour la boutique, ses droids et Kitster s'en chargeraient. Le Zabrak avait été une sacrée surprise, il avait espéré revoir les Jedi dans quelques mois, si ce n'est jamais. Peu importe l'infiltration, ils faisaient pitié et il savait qu'ils allaient être une foire à problème. Maintenant il savait qui il allait épouser, elle était vraiment belle. Mais il n'essayait pas trop d'y penser, rien que de la voir, cela le distrayait. En fait en pensant à ce futur possible, il était incapable de réfléchir, il maudissait cette vision. Savoir qu'elle risquait de mourir, peut-être à cause de lui, ne faisait rien pour l'encourager à lui parler. Il préférait mieux la regarder de loin, elle devait être une personne incroyable, il le sentait. Mais pour l'instant il garderait ses distances. Déjà parce qu'à son âge, on ne pensait pas à savoir séduire sa future femme.

Enfin en même temps il n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Il n'avait même pas de père, une gestation humaine durait neuf mois, et pendant plus de deux ans, personne n'avait approché sa mère pour l'enfanter. Lyra avait fait un test Adn sur lui, il n'avait qu'un seul parent et c'était sa mère, le reste n'était qu'un taux de « médichlorien » comme le disait si bien Qui Gon, le mot qu'il utilisait était différent pour les désigner, la plupart des termes médicaux qu'il avait appris était dans la langue de Lyra, elle n'avait pas su comment les traduire mais il les connaissait, et avait utilisé un dictionnaire pour voir leur équivalent dans les langues de sa galaxie qui n'avait même pas de nom. Il savait que son taux médichlorien était haut, Lyra lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait vu un taux aussi haut, et ce qu'elle avait constaté lors des prises de sang qu'elle lui faisait, lorsqu'elle lui injectait des anti-poisons afin d'augmenter sa résistance contre les poisons, c'était que ce taux pouvait augmenter en cas de défense immunitaire. Pour l'instant, il savait qu'il était aux alentours de vingt-huit mille. Mais une fois le test avait montré un taux de trente-huit mille, cela variait selon la cellule observée, généralement il y avait une moyenne par rapport au nombre de cellules, et cette moyenne pouvait augmenter avec le temps. La croissance avait un rôle à jouer là-dedans. Il était d'ailleurs grand pour son âge, il savait qu'il allait continuer de grandir, il n'osait pas imaginer la taille qu'il aurait plus tard, en espérant que ce ne serait pas trop grand, c'était bien d'être grand pour intimider, mais être trop grand l'empêcherait de traverser une porte correctement. Il n'avait pas trop envie de collectionner les bosses ou de se baisser constamment. Enfin il verrait.

Il regarda la pièce de repos dans laquelle il était, il n'y avait strictement personne. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un arriver, il sut tout de suite de qui il s'agissait, elle était là, en orange, impossible de la manquer. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, assis dans un coin du mur avec son sandwich fait maison, il entendit un homme parler des dommages et de la souffrance que subissait Naboo et les Nubiens en ce moment même. Il la suppliait de parler aux habitants de la planète, Anakin le savait, c'était la vraie reine de Naboo et en ce moment même elle désespérait.

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas parler maintenant cela mettrait en danger ce pourquoi vous êtes là, fit remarquer Anakin.

Padmé se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Comment… ?

-Toi et ta reine êtes là pour aller à Coruscant et plaider votre cause à la République n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Padmé, un peu soulagée qu'il n'ait pas vu à travers sa couverture.

-Etonnant que la République n'ait pas encore agi avant, cela fait combien de temps que cet embargo et cette invasion durent ? Trois mois, six mois ? Depuis le temps ils auraient du régler la question, l'esclavage a été aboli dans trente-cinq gouvernements en moins de cinq mois, et en ce moment il y a une discussion pour réformer leur constitution de fond en comble. D'après les infos diffusées sur Tatooine, on va mettre un code pénal commun et une police commune.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Qui-Gon en arrivant dans la pièce.

-Navré j'étais en train d'informer Padmé des progrès législatifs et exécutifs qu'on faisait en bordure extérieure pendant que la République ne fait rien pour stopper un embargo qui se passe dans leur territoire. Votre sénateur dort en ce moment ou est-ce qu'il fait quelque chose ? J'espère qu'il n'est pas payé pour ne rien faire. Vous savez maintenant je comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas vu un seul Jedi sur Tatooine, vous devez déjà régler les problèmes que vous avez chez vous, avec des incapables au gouvernement, c'est impossible de faire de quelconques progrès.

-Il est vrai que les politiciens qu'on a en ce moment ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'on espérait, murmura dans sa barbe encore inexistante Obi-Wan qui venait juste d'entrer avec Qui-Gon.

Anakin sourit à la remarque. Le jeune Jedi avait donc bon sens. Un point pour lui.

-J'ai pleinement confiance au sénateur Palpatine, répondit Padmé, et la reine est de cet avis elle aussi.

-Il est vrai que je l'ai entendu plaider fortement votre cause, observa Qui-Gon. Le problème est que le vice-roi de la fédération du commerce a beaucoup d'influence au sein des membres de l'assemblée.

Anakin mâcha fortement son sandwich, s'empêchant de rétorquer une remarque cynique par rapport au fait qu'il fallait tuer ou du moins neutraliser tous ces gens corrompus qui permettaient des meurtres en masse et la destruction d'une planète. Son approche était un peu trop agressive, mais dans la vie il fallait savoir se montrer dur, sinon on vous marchait sur les pieds, si on se montrait trop gentil on se faisait écraser comme ces Nubiens qui n'avaient pas d'armée. Peu importe s'ils étaient pacifiques, il fallait avoir une armée, c'était un moyen de dissuasion qui pouvait empêcher une guerre, et c'est ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, lui et sa famille. Dissuader qui que ce soit d'attaquer leur galaxie, sinon ils allaient prendre cher. Il fallait savoir être ni trop gentil, ni trop méchant, sinon on allait recevoir des reproches de son propre côté, mais être au juste milieu était parfait, c'était cela la justice, trouver une punition adaptée au crime. Rien que pour cela, si ces Jedi ne faisaient rien pour aider Padmé, il le ferait lui-même. Il connaissait ce vice-roi Gunray, il se ferait un plaisir de l'intimider un petit peu ...

La conversation continua pendant un bon bout de temps. Au final, ils décidèrent de continuer à discuter le lendemain, il fallait se préparer pour l'arrivée à Coruscant. Et pour Anakin, il fallait qu'il adapte son plan, pour l'instant il resterait avec les Jedi, et tâcherait de jeter un petit coup d'œil chez certains membres de la République. Il avait compris les sous-entendu de Lyra, s'il s'attirait les faveurs des Jedi, il s'attirerait les faveurs de la République, et avec cela une alliance convoitée, pour l'instant il allait continuer à jouer le gamin de Tatooine, à moitié brigand comme la plupart de ses habitants, ensuite il verrait si ces Jedi l'accepteraient, sinon, il pouvait toujours avoir un membre influent de la République, un qu'il pourrait manipuler. Au moins lui faisait de la corruption dans le bon sens du terme.

 **Voilà je pensais continuer avec Coruscant mais je trouvais que cette fin amenait une bonne transition pour le prochain chapitre. Ici on voit Anakin avec l'esprit un peu plus Darth Vader, du genre manipulateur. Il est toujours direct, mais il peut faire des plans qui durent longtemps, et s'adapter au situation. Je voulais le faire un peu distant avec Padmé, parce que personnellement si j'étais à sa place et que je savais que mon futur conjoint allait peut-être mourir à cause de moi, je ne saurais pas trop quoi faire, et essayerais de garder mes distances. Ou alors c'est peut-être moi.**

 **De plus j'ai gardé la façon de penser d'Anakin dans laquelle il voit la justice à sa façon, j'ai toujours trouvé que dans Star Wars il avait une vision assez définitive des choses et qu'il voulait les garder à sa manière, d'un certain côté c'est bien, de l'autre ça peut empirer les choses, comme le cas où il étrangle sa femme et détruit un temple en commettant un génocide.**

 **Oh et l'explication de pourquoi il a choisi le surnom Vader, je trouvais intéressant d'exploiter le fait que cela voulait dire père, et faire une allusion à sa future paternité, il avait l'air très enthousiaste quand il l'avait appris dans le film(avant sa vision bien sûr et puis regarder les HISHE sur les films, ça achève tout ^^).**

 **En tout cas merci pour les reviews^^.**

 **Bye! :)**


End file.
